The Remnant Task Force Mobile Suit Dossier (CE)
by SignalHunter
Summary: The Dossier for the Cosmic Era Mobile Suits used by the Remnant Task Force. CURRENT UNIT: ZGMF-600 GuAIZ "Reclaimer" (Mass Produced units and Enemy units will be included)
1. GAT-01 Strike Dagger TypeAtlesian Knight

**Hello RWBY fans, I present to you people the first chapter of the Remnant Task Force mobile suit dossier. This is clearly AU, but not really, the concept behind this AU is that the Paladins weren't created, but instead, mobile suits were created to combat behemoth class Grimm. Each kingdom will have their own mass produced mobile suits along with their advantages and disadvantages. Also to note, this will be covering CE mobile suits or Gundam Seed suits, I will create other era suits in a separate fanfic in the near future. Without further ado, here is the first mobile suit, created by Atlas.**

* * *

 **GAT-01 Strike Dagger Type "Atlesian Knight"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Strike Dagger. The head was remodeled to resemble the old Atlesian Knight-130 robot models with a few modifications. The faceplate now slides to the side to reveal a single red glowing eye that can look around (Imagine the Graze's eye from Gundam IBO), on the top corners of the head, there are small gatling gun barrels that can fire small caliber bullets or Dust rounds, while the eye color is red, the visor color is tinted black. The chest dons a knight chest plate with a cockpit entrance in the stomach region of the suit. The right arm shoulder plate was upgraded to have a six-barreled missile tube compartment inside the shoulder plate; the wrist mounts a double barreled grappling gun to grab targets from afar. The left arm shoulder plate was enlarged to put the Atlas emblem on the front, the wrist has a magnetic lock feature to hold a shield. The waist unit can hold about 5 clips of ammunition on the sides while the back waist holds the unit's main weapon and on the foot of the unit, extra boosters were added, the armor on the legs were upgraded with better material, but it made the legs look bigger. The backpack unit was enlarged to have the backpack hold both the booster and Gravity Dust generator, on the top right of the backpack is a holster for an energy blade that is sticking out. Color is white with black outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Type V Dust Beam Rifle: (Design is similar to the rifles used in Gundam IBO) A prototype energy weapon that fires a concentrated combination of fire and electricity Dust. This weapon though fires more like a laser gun as you can keep the beam if you hold down the trigger, but this also leads to its major weakness, the gun is clip fed, so units have to bring spare mags, but they are extremely volatile, one solid shot through the clip could result in major damage.**

 **-76mm Heavy Machine Gun: (Same design as the rifles used by the GINNs in Gundam SEED) A favorite among the regular MS pilots, they fire high caliber bullets that can destroy the armor of a behemoth class Grimm, but like the beam rifle, it is also clip fed, however, the clip won't explode in a large radius.**

 **-Type 3 Dust Energy Sword: The standard melee weapon of all Daggers, it uses a heavily refined Dust crystal to create the blade, it can also have different elemental effects if using a combination of Dust crystals, but the blade's operational time is exactly 30 minutes before the crystal burns out and breaks.**

 **-75mm Gatling Guns: Mounted on the head, these guns are usually used to take out smaller and lightly armored targets, but ammo can be switched to Dust rounds to deal a little bit more damage to larger targets.**

 **-6-Barreled Missile Tube: Located inside the right shoulder plate of the suit, the missiles are regular sized and can be loaded with different types of explosives ranging from standard to Dust-based.**

 **-Double-Barreled Grappling Gun: Mounted on the right wrist of the suit, the hooks are usually used to capture large targets, but they can also grab smaller targets and throw them at other targets.**

 **-Earth Dust Shield: A shield that has been fused with Earth Dust to increase durability and protection rate for the suit. The shield can take quite the beating before it can break, but it be also used as a melee weapon to bash something.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling, but the Dust supply in the generator is limited, operational time is about 45 minutes.**

 **-Experimental Dust Booster: A optional replacement for the standard MS booster, it uses a combination of multiple Dust crystals that could result in a major explosion if processed wrong, but if used properly, the speed of the suit is doubled, be warned, if shot, the Dust combination would automatically detonate, resulting in death.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Atlas Military**

 **Operators**

 **-Atlas Academy Students and Teachers**

 **-Atlas Military (Mechanized Corps)**

 **Information**

 **The very first Mobile Suit introduced to the world of Remnant. Created by the Atlas military, this unit would revolutionize the world, the production of this unit skyrocketed, with more than 50 units being produced every week. Atlas Academy allowed their students to train in these suits as they were designed to kill Behemoth class Grimm and thanks to the "Aura" Phase Shift Armor, these units worked as bigger hunters and huntresses. The military boasted that these units would be sold worldwide, but the other kingdoms weren't interested in investing in Atlas war machines, instead they went on to develop their own mobile suits, so very few suits were sold outside Atlas, people outside did like the Dagger, but there were major flaws in the suit, first being that they were created from cheap materials, meaning they could be easily destroyed if it was a non-aura pilot, and second being it had no dedicated flight unit, Daggers would have to rely on a flight platform to fight in the air, which could result in the unit getting knocked off the platform. The military promised that they would work on a flight unit for the Daggers. Since these units could be mass produced so easily, the Mechanized Corps of the Atlas military had motto "If you can't beat them in skill, beat them in numbers, don't worry about losing the suit, we can make more".**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Vale's Mass Produced Mobile Suits**

 **Yes, all the kingdoms will be getting their own mobile suits for their military to use, also the White Fang will get their own mobile suits, but not yet, they would be using stolen Mobile Suits from other kingdoms.**

 **Also, I don't plan to make a story out of this, if you want to create a story using this scenario, go ahead, but if you plan on using the suits from my dossier, just asked.**


	2. ZGMF-1017 GINN Type Valkyria

**ZGMF-1017 GINN Type "Valkyria"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the GINN. The head was remodeled so that there are two small fin-shaped arrays on the sides instead of a big one in the middle; the monoeye now shines a green light, but you cannot see the eye as it is covered by a silver tinted visor. The chest area remains the same, but on the top corners of the chest are small 75mm machine guns. The right shoulder plate was remodeled into a portable shield that can be taken off at any time (It's the shield from the Zaku in the original Gundam, but a bit bigger.) and the wrist mounts a small dart gun that can fire different types of spikes. The left shoulder plate mow bores the symbol of Vale on the front and the wrist now can use a magnetic lock feature to carry shields. The back waist holds the main weapon, on the left side of the waist is a scabbard for the heat sword and on the right is a satchel that contains grenades. The legs mount a pair of 3-barrel missile launchers on the sides and boosters at the bottom of the foot. The back thruster wings were converted into quick boost units that can move freely in the back and the booster itself was upgraded to go faster and mount the Gravity Dust generator. Color is grey with green outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Type 0 Dust Beam Pistol: (Design is similar to the beam spray gun from Gundam AGE) While it works like the type V Atlas uses, the type 0 is an extremely lightweight weapon and can switch from pistol mode to short sword, which activates a refined Dust crystal in another component. Like the type V, it is also clip fed, but if the clip is shot, it won't deal massive damage to the suit as the clips are rather small; do note that the short sword Dust crystal cannot be replaced while in combat and operational time is about 35 minutes.**

 **-76mm Heavy Machine Gun: A favorite among the regular MS pilots, they fire high caliber bullets that can destroy the armor of a behemoth class Grimm, but like the beam rifle, it is also clip fed, however, the clip won't explode in a large radius.**

 **-Heat Sword: Mounted on the left side of the waist. It is the main melee weapon of all GINNs, its regular force can easily crush a Death Stalker's armor, but if a Grimm's armor is too thick, it can switch into heat mode, which grants the sword the ability to melt armor, but the sword can only maintain this mode for about 25 minutes before shutting off to recharge. Recharge is about 15 minutes.**

 **-75mm Heavy Machine Gun: Mounted on the chest, these small guns work like the gatling guns the Dagger has, but it cannot move around, so the pilot have to be careful as it can only shoot things in a line.**

 **-Portable Shield: Mounted on the right shoulder, it works as a backup shield for the GINN if the main shield was lost, but this one doesn't have a Earth Dust coating on it, so it can break easily, it is also to note that the shield can move around the shoulder to protect the arm from frontal or back attacks.**

 **\- Earth Dust Shield: A shield that has been fused with Earth Dust to increase durability and protection rate for the suit. The shield can take quite the beating before it can break, but it be also used as a melee weapon to bash something.**

 **-Dart Gun: Mounted on the right wrist of the unit. Ammunition can range from tracking darts or high powered spikes that can pierce the armor of a small Grimm.**

 **-Tactical Grenades: Located in a satchel mounted on the right side of the waist. Grenades can range from Frag, Smoke, or Flashbang.**

 **-3-Barrel Missile Launcher: Mounted on the sides of the legs. These missiles can be guided or unguided and the payload can be switch into Smoke, Flame, Dust, or other types of explosives.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours.**

 **-Experimental Dust Booster: A optional replacement for the standard MS booster, it uses a combination of multiple Dust crystals that could result in a major explosion if processed wrong, but if used properly, the speed of the suit is doubled, be warned, if shot, the Dust combination would automatically detonate, resulting in death.**

 **-Flash Boosters: Mounted inside the wings of the suit, this allows the pilot to make faster dodges or reflexes, the wings can also move freely around the back to make sure the Flash Boosters can save the pilot's life.**

 **-Enhanced Sensors: The upgraded sensor allows pilots to scan or detect while during in combat and it can scan the terrain in a few minutes.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Vale Military**

 **Operators**

 **-Beacon Academy Students and Teachers**

 **-Vale Military (Air Force)**

 **Information**

 **The second mobile suit to be created in the world of Remnant, but unlike Atlas's Strike Daggers, Vale's GINNs specialized in aerial combat. Since Vale is located between shallow waters and mountains, the GINNs can support anyone near these areas in a short time due to their enhanced boosters and longer operational time with their Gravity Dust generators. Beacon Academy also uses these suits, but they limit it to only fight Behemoth class Grimm. The GINNs are very versatile, but they depend too much on their flight packs, if that flight pack is destroyed, it is game over for them. The other kingdoms began to invest in GINNs for their air forces since the Dagger needs a flight platform to fly, but there have been also reports that a few GINN units were stolen during transportation. The Vale Air Force developed a special tactic known as "The Roaring Flames"; this tactic involves the usage of Vale's new aircraft known as the Skygrasper. The Skygrasper has the ability to equip different types of heavy weapons onto it. The Skygraspers are equipped with a multi missile launch system that is loaded with Fire Dust. The missiles are fired at a certain area and when the area is burning enough, GINNs swoop in to drop Fire Dust grenades to clear out anything that is left standing; this tactic is considered very dangerous and is only to be used against a Grimm nest or major infested area. The Vale Air Force also has a motto which is "If fighting is what you want, than you shall have it, but standing beside us are the Valkyrians, ready to fight."**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Mistral's Mass Produced Mobile Suits**

 **Valkyria is from the game, Valkyria Chronicles.**


	3. MBF-M1 M1 Astray Type Crusader

**MBF-M1 M1 Astray Type "Crusader"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the mass produced Astray. The head was remodeled so that there is no V fin on the head; a polarized visor covers the eyes, and a digital blue plume on the back of the head (The ponytail on the knight). The chest dons a knight chest plate (It's Cardin's chest plate, but with no emblem). The right shoulder plate now mounts a flat shoulder plate that is used to hold extra ammunition and the wrist mounts a small 40mm cannon. The left shoulder plate was remodeled into a big shoulder plate (Space Marine shoulder plate from Warhammer 40k) to put the Mistral Emblem or royal family emblem on it while the left wrist has the shield attached to it magnetically, but it is folded up. The back waist carries a folded up main weapon, the left side of the waist carries a cavalry sword, and the right side of the waist carries a what seems to be a flintlock pistol. The legs were given armor plates on the joint areas and side containers that hold a folded shield on the right and on the left is a short sword or a beam rifle. The flight pack on the unit's back remains the same, but with a few modifications, one being that there is no beam saber sticking out and second is a linear cannon that is on the left back shoulder of the unit. Color is light blue with black outlines.**

 **-SDC Custom: The head dons a helmet that resembles a knight (The helmet of the Giant Knight Weiss fought in the "White" Trailer) with a light blue T-shaped visor. The chest plate was removed to increase mobility, but decreases defense. The shoulder plate on the right arm was replaced with a missile box than contains very small missiles and the wrist mounts a sonic emitter that can damage the ears of a Faunus. The left shoulder plate remains the same, but the wrist uses an experimental Glyph generator. The sword on the left waist is now a giant sword (Sword used by the giant armor in the "White" Trailer). The armor plates on the legs were given a finer cut, making them more flexible, the side containers were loaded with automatons and the feet were given 12.5mm Anti-infantry guns. The backpack was remodeled into a backpack similar to the Aile pack the Skygraspers use. A choice of a left back shoulder weapon includes a Fire Dust laser beam, a linear cannon, or a grenade launcher. Color is white with black outlines.**

 **-"Purifier" Type: A variant of the SDC Custom, the visor now glows red and the helmet can be opened to reveal a new mouth for the unit, which is an open mouth with fangs. The chest remains the same, but the vents are a bit bigger. The right shoulder can now switch between a micro missile pod or a combo weapons pod that contains a 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun and a pair of 350mm gun launchers and the wrist has a bigger sonic emitter. The right wrist uses a variant of the experimental Glyph generator, which allows the usage of Dust. The right side of the waist replaces the flintlock pistol with a flamethrower that is connected to the backpack. The side containers on the legs were given a different payload, which contains automatons that are armed with machine guns loaded with Dust infused rounds. The backpack now loads twin containers on top that contain Fire Dust crystals and are connected to the flamethrower. Color is black with red outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Type 13 Dust Beam Long Rifle: (Design is a musket, but works like a single shot semi-auto rifle.) A deadly energy weapon, one shot from this weapon can melt the armor of a Dagger in one go, but the disadvantage of this weapon is that it is one shot and you are required to load a bullet every time you fire and the fact the bullets are small makes it harder to reload it manually.**

 **-180mm Long Rifle: (Design is the same as the sniper rifle used by the Zaku Sniper Type but with no wires, a magazine is on the bottom and a bipod is at the front.) A high powered solid weapon, this rifle can pierce the armor of a Death Stalker in one shot, but the recoil is so powerful, the unit will fall back if not crouching or laying down.**

 **-Small 40mm Cannon: Mounted on the right wrist, this cannon can deal some major damage for its small size, but it can only have 14 shots before it has to reload.**

 **-Deployable Earth Dust Shield: A shield that has been fused with Earth Dust to increase durability and protection rate for the suit. The shield can take quite the beating before it can break, but it be also used as a melee weapon to bash something. Mistral had theirs modified to be deployed for cover or rifle stand.**

 **-Cavalry Sword: Mounted on the left waist of the unit, it acts as the main melee weapon for the suit, it works at best when usually boosting forward and you start to swing the sword, also infused with Earth Dust, making it very deadly with the cutting edge.**

 **-Flintlock Pistol: Mounted on the right waist of the unit, this single shot pistol can pierce the armor of 2 daggers in one shot with a combination of solid and Energy Dust, but the reload time is very strange. A new bullet will be created from within the gun, but the process is very slow.**

 **-Side Containers: Located on the sides of the leg, it can contain an extra shield and a Type V Dust Beam rifle or a short sword, but the SDC custom units have automatons that can be deployed.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Linear Cannon: Mounted on the left back shoulder for the regular unit and sometimes the SDC custom, they fire solid rounds at an extreme speed, but they are clip fed.**

 **-Micro Missile Pod: Mounted the right shoulder for SDC custom, it replaces the shoulder plate and it allows the unit to fire micro missiles that are used to destroy small vehicles ranging from APCs to Bullheads.**

 **-Giant Sword: Replaces the cavalry sword on the left waist for SDC custom units, it acts the same as the cavalry sword, but it has a much more powerful striking force and can generate a small shockwave if it hits the ground.**

 **-Sonic Emitter: Replaces the 40mm cannon on the right wrist for the SDC custom units, it generates a sonic wave that only Faunus can hear, it also damages their ears, leaving them stunned.**

 **-Experimental Glyph Generators: Replaces the standard shield, based off the Schnee family semblance, it allows the creation of Glyphs, but the only problem is, it can only generate shield Glyphs for non Schnee members, there is a variant of this generator that the "Purifier" Corps of the SDC use, it allows the usage of Dust, creating elemental shield Glyphs.**

 **-12.5mm Anti-Infantry Guns: Mounted on the feet of the SDC custom units, these guns are used to mow down rows of infantry, the exact reason is unknown why the SDC units have those guns, it is assumed they are used to "Purge" Dust mines.**

 **-Fire Dust Laser Beam: A choice for the left back shoulder for the SDC custom units, it uses a refined Fire Dust crystal to fire a beam at a target, and it can melt through armor if given enough time.**

 **-Grenade Launcher: A choice for the left back shoulder for the SDC custom units, it is a six-barreled grenade launcher, it can different types of explosives ranging from gas, napalm, fragmentation, or high explosive.**

 **-Combo Weapon Pod: Can be mounted on the right shoulder for SDC "Purifier" custom units, it is a combination of a 120mm anti-ship vulcan gun and a pair of 350mm gun launchers, they are used to take down bigger vehicles ranging from ships to airships.**

 **-Fire Dust Flamethrower: Replaces the flintlock pistol for SDC "Purifier" custom units, it is connected to a pair of Fire Dust crystal containers on top of the backpack, the flames from this weapon are so strong, it can melt vehicles.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Mistral: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Mistral's Gravity Dust generator allows the suit to stay up in the air for about an hour and 30 minutes.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type SDC: Replaces the Mistral generator with a generator that uses a more refined Gravity Dust crystal, which allows the suit to stay up in the air for about 2 hours.**

 **-Automatons: (Design is the same as the automatons in Gundam 00) Located inside the side containers of the SDC custom units, these drones were programmed to do several different things, ranging from riot control to killing. The regular automatons that the SDC custom unit uses are armed with riot shields and a shock rifle, which can render a person unconscious. The "Purifier" Corps of the SDC have their automatons armed with machine guns that are loaded with Dust infused rounds and a six-barrel grenade launcher. It is also noted that the armor of these drones are very thick, making small arms fire useless. Regular automatons are colored white while the "Purifier" automatons are black.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Mistral Military**

 **-Schnee Dust Company**

 **Operators**

 **-Mistral Military (High Ranking)**

 **-Haven Academy Staff and Students (High Ranking)**

 **-Noble Families and their guards**

 **-SDC guards**

 **-SDC "Purifier" Corps**

 **History**

 **The third mobile suit to be created in the world of Remnant, these units are a hybrid in ground and aerial combat, their high powered weapons make them a dangerous unit on the field, but the main problem for this unit is that they are very expensive. One Astray is said to be equal to 15 Daggers. Since these units are expensive, only high ranking officers can use them in the military, noble families and their guards' use them, Haven Academy also use them, but only the high ranking ones can uses them. There is also a strange phenomenon happening regarding these suits. It has seems that every time a royal family member and his or her guards are with them in their suits, they would strike a royal pose, this results in them being defenseless. The Schnee Dust Company also purchased these suits for their own personal needs. The SDC suits are mostly used for riot control for their dust mines and escorts for transporting Dust, but the SDC "Purifier" Corps are sent to White Fang cells to "Purge" them, which means destroying everything.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Vale's Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

 **Yes, the pose phenomenon is a reference to Carta Issue's group from Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans, I imagine these units make a pose before a large Grimm attacks it, now wouldn't that be great…**

 **Sorry if I made the SDC custom units a bit too inhumane, I always wanted an anti-Faunus group as the White Fang is anti-human, so why not create a SDC faction for them. Also, the mobile suits were create a few months BEFORE the event of RWBY started.**


	4. MWF-JG71 Raysta Type Junk Fighter

**MWF-JG71 Raysta Type "Junk Fighter"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Raysta, the head now mounts 75mm CIWS on the sides and the visor that covers the eyes is colored dark green and is also bolted on. The chest is given lightweight armor for defense and mobility. The right shoulder plate now mounts a holster for a Dust Beam Boomerang and the wrist mounts a short sword that can extend. The left shoulder plate now has the emblem of Vacuo or what PMC they are working for and the wrist mounts a harpoon gun. The back waist holds the main weapon and the side waists mount a pair of 40mm cannons. The legs were converted into reverse jointed legs for higher jumping and it also mount a pair of containers containing heavy landmines. The back now has a dedicated booster pack, but it doesn't have a Gravity Dust generator. Color is desert yellow with bright orange outlines.**

 **-Land Striker Form: The head dons a block-like helmet that includes a block visor that can slide down for long range shooting, a mouth guard that makes the chin bigger, and a smaller line visor that glows a light green color. The chest was given a heavier armor in the upper chest region. The right shoulder plate was remodeled into a box shoulder plate that stores a compartment to fire missiles and the arm itself was given block armor and a slot to hold the main gun. The left arm also follows this process, but with no missile pod on the shoulder and there is a scabbard for a knife on the wrist. The back waist mounts an extra booster along with a giant Dust beam axe. The legs also have blocky armor, but on the back of the legs are large treadmills for high movement. The back uses a regular booster pack, but there is a 200 x 25mm Smoothbore cannon on the right shoulder of the unit. Color is gray with white outlines.**

 **-Bandit Form: The head dons a helmet that has a large fin in front with two smaller fins on the sides and a mask with 2 tubes connected to the suit cover the mouth area of the suit. The chest area uses a finer cut of lightweight armor along with 2 boosters in front. Both arms have their shoulders outfitted with Omni-boosters and the left wrist can mount any type of weapon while the right wrist mounts a twin missile launcher. The front waist of the unit has a rudder for balance control, as the side waists mount a pair of containers containing flares, and the back waist has a scabbard for a Longsword. The legs uses a standard leg frame but most of the armor was cut off to give the legs a slimmer design, a pair of rudders were added onto the back of the legs while the back foot of the unit were given a wheel. The back was given a special booster pack that was designed after the Skygrasper that Vale uses. The booster pack has a main body with twin engines that are combined with Gravity Dust generators on the sides, a pair of fins on top of the main body, and a pair of micro missile pods underneath the engines. Color is sky blue with white outlines.**

 **-Decimator Form (Base): The head dons a helmet that supports a targeting visor that is colored green and a pair of small fins that are located on the top back sides of the helmet. The chest mounts a hyper Dust beam cannon in the stomach region while using a finer cut of lightweight armor. Both arms mount a Dust beam cannon on top of their shoulders while there are boosters on the back of the shoulders and the wrists were given armor. The front waist mounts a rudder for balance control while the side waist mounts a pair of containers containing flares, and the back waist mounts a handheld hyper Dust beam cannon. The top part of the legs mount a Dust beam cannon with vents on the side while the knees also mount a booster, but they are facing down while being covered by kneepad armor, at the bottom of the back feet are boosters, and the design of the legs are standard, but using a more slimmer design and armor. The back mounts a booster pack with one engine, but it has manipulator arms on the side for grabbing targets or holding onto its heavy weaponry. Color is white with yellow outlines.**

 **-Decimator Form (Heavyarms): The helmet now has a cap with a pair of fins sticking out on the sides at an angle and at the front of the cap is a glowing green part. The hyper Dust beam cannon in the stomach region have small bits of a "Mirror" shield around the cannon. Both shoulders mount a special black colored "Mirror" shield on the sides that have their ends sticking out to the back, the right wrist mounts a twin-linked Dust beam rifle that can be split while the left wrist mounts a "Absorb" shield. The side waist also mounts a pair of small "Mirror" shields while the back waist now mounts an additional Dust generator. Near the knee boosters are "Mirror" shields on both sides of the legs. The booster pack has the manipulator arms holding onto double layered large shield that has a small bit of a "Mirror" shield that is V-shaped and is on the upper area of the shield and the sides of the shield can open up to reveal vents. Under the "Mirror" shield is a booster while inside the shield is a hyper Dust beam cannon and to use, the bottom end of the shield opens up a little bit to reveal the cannon. Color is the same as its base form, but the shields are colored sky blue with light gray outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Earth Dust Shield: A shield that has been fused with Earth Dust to increase durability and protection rate for the suit. The shield can take quite the beating before it can break, but it be also used as a melee weapon to bash something. However, unlike the other suits that can hold the shield via magnetic lock on their left wrist, the Raysta has to hold it in its hand at all times.**

 **-Type 0 Dust Beam Pistol: Imported from Vale, this gun has the ability to transform into a short sword for close range combat, but operational time is 35 minutes.**

 **-NF GMG-Type.37/100mm Machine Gun: (Design is the same as the machine gun used by the Ground GMs in Gundam Federation vs. Zeon game) A standard main weapon for the Raysta, it uses 1000x450 millimeter rounds and can be loaded with Dust rounds for extra damage. The rounds it can fire 500 rounds per minute and is loaded with a 20-round box magazine.**

 **-Short Sword: Mount on the left wrist of the unit, this blade can be quickly activated, but cannot be pulled out. It can be used for a surprise attack or a last resort. It can be also super-heated for extra damage.**

 **-Harpoon Gun: Mounted on the right wrist of the unit, this weapon can pierce the armor of a Dagger and pull it in for the finishing blow.**

 **-75mm Multi-Barrel CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Dust Beam Boomerang: Mounted on the right shoulder plate, as the name suggests, it can be used as a throwing weapon and can return to the sender.**

 **-40mm Cannons: (Design is the same as the 40mm Cannon in Titanfall) Mounted on the side waists of the unit, they are loaded Dust rounds, which can easily destroy heavily armored targets.**

 **-Heavy Mines: Mounted on the sides of the legs in containers, same goes for the Land Striker, 4 each inside the containers. They work as standard landmines, but have a bigger blast and damage radius. They can be loaded with different types of explosives, but pilot must be careful when using them, because if the mines get hit while inside the container, it can cause a big explosion that can blow off the leg, even if one is inside the container.**

 **-Micro Missile Pod: Replaces the Beam Boomerang for the Land Striker Outfit, these missiles can be used to take out multiple targets at once or destroy certain parts.**

 **-6-Barrel Gatling Gun: The main weapon of the Land Striker and Bandit Outfits, they are loaded with Dust rounds and since it can fire at a fast rate, it can destroy heavily armored targets. The Land Striker uses a long barrel variant while the Bandit uses a short barrel variant.**

 **-M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle: An alternative main weapon for the Land Striker, design is a slimmer bazooka with a 7 round magazine on top. It has stronger power than the machine gun, but it fires at a slower rate and has a small clip. Ammunition can range from explosive, Flashbang, or other types.**

 **-Heat Knife: Mounted on the left wrist of the Land Striker, it used as last resort melee weapon, but it can be also superheated for extra piercing damage.**

 **-200mm x 25mm Smoothbore Cannon: Mounted on the back right shoulder of the Land Striker, it uses very powerful solid rounds that can smash a Death Stalker armor in one shot and ammo can range from explosive to shrapnel.**

 **-Giant Dust Beam Axe: Mounted on the back waist of the Land Striker, it generates a large beam field on the front that can cut through also anything. The axe is recommended to be held with 2 hands and there are boosters at the end of the axe that can be used for extra cutting power.**

 **-Twin Missile Launcher: Mounted on the right wrist of the Bandit Outfit, these missiles are loaded with an experimental mixture of Dust that is very volatile and can destroy nearly anything, but pilots are advised to fire these weapons as fast as they can, as even a single pierce from a Nevermore's feather can lead to a large expolsion that can destroy the arm of the suit.**

 **-Railgun: (Design is the same as the Railgun used by the MECs in XCOM: Enemy Within) A alternative main weapon for the Bandit, it fires solid rounds at a fast pace using a special mixture of Electric Dust and can deal crippling blows to targets, there are also some cases that the target will be electrified due to some specks of Electric Dust being added onto the solid round.**

 **-Flares: Mounted on the side waists in containers for the Bandit and Decimator Outfits, while they don't sound effective againist Grimm, the flares are mixed with a special mixture of Gravity Dust that can attract projectiles while still retaining the ability to attract heat seeking targets.**

 **-Longsword: Mounted on the back waist of the Bandit, it is a longer version of the sword and can cut targets at a range where a regular sword can't. Sword could be super-heated for extra damage.**

 **-Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted on nearly every limb of the Decimator Outfit, this cannon can annihilate a whole area in mere seconds, but energy cost is very high and could make the suit shut down if not supplied with the proper energy tanks. There is a variant known as the Hyper Dust Cannon that can destroy building size targets.**

 **-Handheld Hyper Dust Beam Cannon: (Design is the same as the SigMaxiss Rifle used by AGE-3 in Gundam AGE) A handheld version for the Hyper Dust Cannon, it has the same destructive capabilities as its original version, but this one can combine with the twin Dust Beam rifles for massive damage.**

 **-Twin Dust Beam Rifles: (Design is the same as the Twin Buster rifle used by the Wing Gundam Zero from Gundam Wing) The main weapon of the Decimator Outfit, when combined, it has the same firepower as the Hyper Dust Beam cannon, meaning it can be used an alternative to the weapon. Even when it's split, it still has enough power to destroy hordes of enemies. The only downside of this weapon is that it is clip fed, but ejecting the clip can be problematic as the gun generates so much heat that it would melt the armor of the suit. Pilot could also connect the rifles to the main power source of the suit, but would drain the suit at a fast rate. Rifles could also switch into a sword form and its blade length can differ depending on how much power is used on the blade, operational time is about 20 minutes if using standard blade configuration.**

 **-"Mirror" Shield: Mounted near the hyper Dust beam cannons on the limbs and large shield for the Decimator Heavyarms Outfit, it uses a special mixture of Dust that can redirect energy based attacks, but skilled pilots can redirect their own beam attacks for surprise attacks.**

 **-"Absorb" Shield: Mounted on the left wrist of the Decimator Heavyarms Outfit, the shield opens up in the middle to reveal a hole that can suck energy based attacks and convert that energy into power for the suit.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Reverse Joints: A replacement for the standard legs for the base Raysta, while the base unit has no Gravity Dust generator, its legs make the unit jump to high heights and it can catch air targets off guard.**

 **-Battle Outfits: A special feature for the Raysta, it can arm itself with different types of armor for different scenarios. The most common ones are the Land Striker and Bandit Outfits. Land Strikers are mostly used for ground engagement while Bandit is meant for air. The Decimator Outfit is a prototype armor that specializes in razing large areas with beam based attacks.**

 **-Treadmills: Mounted on the back of the legs on the Land Striker, they are used to move at high speeds on the ground and can easily crush small targets.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vacuo: Located in the backpack of the Bandit and Decimators, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vacuo's Gravity Dust generator is refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 2 hours.**

 **-Experimental Dust Booster: A optional replacement for the standard MS booster, it uses a combination of multiple Dust crystals that could result in a major explosion if processed wrong, but if used properly, the speed of the suit is doubled, be warned, if shot, the Dust combination would automatically detonate, resulting in death.**

 **-Flash Boosters Type Omni: Mounted on the shoulders of the Bandit, this allows the pilot to make faster dodges or reflexes, the wings can also move freely around the shoulder to make sure the Flash Boosters can save the pilot's life.**

 **-** **Vacuo Assault Flight Pack: Mounted on the back of the Bandit outfit, it is designed after Vale's Skygrasper, with its twin boosters; it can freely roam the sky at a speed that Vale's GINNs cannot catch up with.**

 **-Manipulator Arms: Mounted on the booster pack of the Decimators, they are mostly used to hold onto its heavy weapons, but it can be also used to latch onto targets or throw them.**

 **-Advanced Targeting System: Installed inside the Decimators, they are used to support the pilot when targeting multiple targets; it calculates where all the shots are going to land and where the targets are.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Vacuo Military**

 **-Private Military Companies**

 **-White Fang**

 **-Raiders**

 **Operators**

 **-Vacuo Military**

 **-PMCs**

 **-White Fang**

 **-Raiders**

 **-Shade Academy Staff and Students**

 **History**

 **The fourth mobile suit to be created in Remnant, however, this unit was created from the many scrapped parts that the other kingdoms have, making it a mess of a unit. While it was created from many scrapped parts, it was very cheap to produce, making it a favorite among PMCs and other types of people. It can be easily armed with any types of weapons from the other kingdoms, but its true strength comes from the Battle Outfits, special types of armor that can change the way the suit can act in combat. Common favorites are the Land Striker and Bandit Outfits, but the most powerful Outfit is the Decimator, a suit designed by Atlas that is armed with weapons capable to destroy cities. The only downside of the Decimator that it consumes tons of energy and could even shut down the suit, but that is not its final form, it can equip the Heavyarms package to give it even more firepower, but it comes with another downside, the complexity of the "Mirror" shields and targeting system makes this package only available to pilots with high processing speeds or AIs. However, due to the unit being cheap, the White Fang heavily invests in these suit for their cause.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: White Fang's Prototype Mass Produced Mobile Suits**

 **All of the Raysta's Battle Outfits are based off of the Frame Arms model series, NOT the Frame Arms Girls. Frame Arms are in order, Gourai, Stylet, Baselard, and Baselard Extend Arms Version.**

 **These White Fang mobile suits are not their official units; they are a test bed for their upcoming units, just think of them as super tanks.**


	5. TMFA-802 BuCUE Type Omega

**TMF/A-802 BuCUE Type "Omega"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the BuCUE, the head mounts a pair of 75mm CIWS on the sides of the heads, the monoeye is glowing red now while being covered by a black tinted visor, the twin beam sabers can switch into beam fangs, and the White Fang symbol is on its forehead. The back part of the unit now mounts a gunner seat inside the unit with the ability to do 360 turns as the top is covered and the gunner can see outside using the targeting computer or the one sided glass that are sticking out. The wings on the unit mount a pair of containers near the body that can load troopers, landmines, or important items and the wings can fold up to make the unit fit through tight spaces. The front part of the front paws mount 12.5mm Anti-Infantry guns while the paws itself have sharp claws that can be used to destroy mobile suits. There are small Gravity Dust generators under the paws that can be used to make the unit float and the back of the legs mounts treadmills for land combat. The underbody of the unit can open up to reveal the cockpit, in which it can eject from the unit and be used an escape pod or a fighter craft. Color is white with red outlines.**

 **-Tank Form: The unit lies down so the treadmills can touch the ground for high mobility. However, pilot cannot use the escape pod while using this.**

 **Armaments**

 **-2-Barrel 450mm Railgun: One of the 3 main weapons that can be mounted on the turret back, it uses Electric Dust to fire solid projectiles at high speeds. Usually, the recoil will knock a suit back, but with the BuCUE's quad legged design, it can keep firing with no kickback or recoil. There is a slight chance that the projectile will have electric effects due to some specs of the Dust being used will get onto the bullet.**

 **-13-Tube 400mm Missile Launcher: One of the 3 main weapons that can be mounted on the turret back, the missile are much more larger than the standard missiles that Mobile Suits use and they can be loaded with different payloads. Launcher can be ejected when out of ammo for a new weapon to be equipped.**

 **-2-Barrel Beam Cannon: One of the 3 main weapons that can be mounted on the turret back, cannons use combination of Dust crystals for maximum damage. Like all current beam weapons in Remnant, it is clip fed, but the clip ejects automatically when out of energy from the back and is re armed using a small of pair autonomous manipulator arms that pull out extra clips from within the unit and load it into the cannons.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the unit's head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-12.5mm Anti-Infantry Guns: Mounted on the front paws of the front legs, as the name suggests, they are used to decimate any infantry that is in front of them.**

 **-Reinforced Claws: A set of 5 are on every paw of the unit, they are strong enough to mobile suit armor, but is recommended that it should be used as a last resort.**

 **-Twin Dust Beam Saber Type Fang: Mounted in the mouth area of the head, they are the main melee weapons of the BuCUE; they are bolted, so they can't be taken out. These sabers are mostly used for hit and run tactics, in which the suit charges forward to cut anything in its way, very effective against legged mobile suits as the beams can easily cut through the armor of the legs, no matter how durable it is. It can also switch into Fang mode, in which it can pounce on to a mobile and use its fangs to stab the unit repeatedly until there is no response. Operational time is about 15 minutes due to shortage of Dust.**

 **-Containers: Mounted on the wings and are next to the body, they can be loaded with infantry for raiding, landmines to take out anyone chasing the unit, smoke missiles that fire upwards to cover the unit and the bottom part of any mobile suits nearby, or can be even used to transport valuable items.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Gunner Seat: Located under the area where the turret is on top of the back, as the name suggests, it is a seat for a gunner if the pilot has a hard time moving and shooting. The seat offers a targeting computer, a one way glass that sticks out a bit outside for the gunner if he or she has to fire see manually, and the ability to do a 360.**

 **-Small Gravity Dust Generators: Located under the paws of the unit, they are used to make the unit hover in order for it to traverse terrain that normally requires special gear. However, the generator can only make the unit hover, not fly, and it is also makeshift and uses scraps of Gravity Dust, meaning it is unstable and operational time is about 20 minutes.**

 **-Treadmills: Mounted on the back of the legs, they are used in tank mode for an increase in speed and mobility.**

 **-Escape Craft: Using a stolen Atlesian Dropship, the length is smaller in size as its wings and tail are shorter. Weapons include a chin-mounted Gatling cannon, a pair of 4 tube missile pods on the under the wings, and a LMG that can be mounted on the back door. These crafts are located in the underbelly of the BuCUE, in which it opens up to have the craft escape the destroyed unit. What's most notable that the regular cockpit was removed; the cockpit of the BuCUE can connect to the craft, meaning the pilot has no need to move. The gunner though has to manually head over to the craft.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-White Fang**

 **Operators**

 **-White Fang (Mechanized Core)**

 **History**

 **The fifth mobile suit to be created in the world of Remnant. While it doesn't look like the mobile suits that the kingdoms developed, it is considered a mobile suit. The White Fang created this prototype unit in order to combat the ever increasing number of security mobile suits used to protect Dust cargo. With their limited supplies and materials, they created the BuCUE, a mobile suit that specializes in high speed ground combat. The first models of these units were sent to raid a SDC cargo train that has mobile suits protecting it. The result was above their expectations, the units managed to defeat the SDC mobile suits and take out the train, but most of the original units were lost in the process. The White Fang began to mass produce these suits with new upgrades, one being the gunner seat. The BuCUE became a symbol for the White Fang, which attracted more recruits for their cause. However, as time passed, the militaries of the 4 kingdoms managed to create strategies for combating the BuCUE. According to Atlas records, they began development of an anti BuCUE unit, but all data and schematics were stolen, along with the prototype unit.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Ruby Rose's Mobile Suit**

 **Now we are getting to the part I think most people wanted to see.**

 **If you want to know how the White Fang uses the BuCUE, watch Gundam MS IGLOO 2 Episode 2 and 3, it will give a good idea.**


	6. ZGMF-1017M GINN HMT Crimson Rose

**Just to point out, I will be first doing Volume ONE Ruby for now, the same goes for the others, so any weapons and abilities that go past Volume 1 is a no go. Also, I will be using characters that had actually fought in the season, so no Ozpin, etc.**

 **I do not own RWBY but I own the custom mobile suit design.**

* * *

 **ZGMF-1017M GINN HMT "Crimson Rose"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the GINN High Maneuver Type, the head's helmet so that it mounts 75mm CIWS on the sides, the top fin was replaced with a pair of small fins that are on the side of the helmet and have their ends to the back, and the back fin was removed. The monoeye was removed and was replaced with dual eyes that are silver colored and is covered by a black visor. The chest armor was replaced with a slimmer and lighter armor equipped with small twin boosters in front of the chest. The shoulder plates were removed and a pair of Omni boosters was added onto the shoulder and the right wrist mounts a small missile pod while the left wrist has the ability to magnetically lock a shield in place. The front waist has a rudder in the middle for balance control, the left side of the waist holds a scabbard for a sword, the right side holding a hand cannon that is designed after a revolver, and the back waist hold Crescent Rose. The legs are also slimmer in design; a pair of Omni boosters was added to the side of the legs, and a hidden compartment inside the legs for storing extra ammo. The thrusters inside the wings were replaced with a special Dust booster that only responds to Ruby's semblance and the wings can be angled for boosting, while being covered by a short red cape. Color is red with black outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Crescent Rose: A mobile suit sized version of Ruby's weapon, it is a combination of a scythe and a high caliber sniper rifle. It has different 3 modes, storage is its basic mode in which it takes a form of a box for Ruby to carry, rifle mode converts the box into a bolt-action rifle that is used to shoot targets from afar, and scythe mode converts the box into a full length scythe that is used for close to medium range combat, it can also double as a long barrel sniper rifle as the rifle's barrel is at the tip. The recoil of the rifle is so powerful that it would knock the person back, but Ruby uses this to her advantage as she uses the recoil of the rifle to propel herself. The scythe can switch into a war scythe, which is usually used more as a spear. Ruby can load different types of Dust ammo for her weapon, ranging from fire, ice, to even gravity.**

 **-Small Missile Pod: Mounted on the right wrist, it fires very small missiles that can damage heavily armored targets, but not destroy them. Payload can vary depending on situation.**

 **-Heat Sword: Stored in a scabbard on the left side of the waist, while Ruby prefers to use Crescent Rose, she does keep the sword just in case she loses her main weapon. Sword can be super heated for extra damage.**

 **-27mm Revolver Hand Cannon: Mounted on the right side of the waist, Ruby uses this weapon if the enemy is too close for her rifle to hit. The revolver is obviously a six shooter, but Ruby can load different types of Dust bullets for maximum effect.**

 **-Earth Dust Shield: A shield that has been fused with Earth Dust to increase durability and protection rate for the suit. The shield can take quite the beating before it can break, but it be also used as a melee weapon to bash something.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the unit's head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Cloak: Yes a cloak is on the suit, but this cloak is very useful, one is that it uses a very durable fabric and it uses small bits of the "Mirror" shield to deflect incoming beam shots and the second is that it is very useful for concealing the unit.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Experimental Dust Booster Type Rose: Replaces the boosters in wings, while work like enhanced boosters, Ruby can activate her semblance, which is speed, to make the boosters go into overdrive, increasing the speed 3 times. For some reason, rose petals come out of the engine when semblance is used. The only problem with this engine is that Ruby cannot use it all the time, if used continuously; the engine would overload and explode.**

 **-Flash Boosters Type Omni: Mounted on the shoulders and the side of the legs for Crimson, this allows the pilot to make faster dodges or reflexes, the wings can also move freely around the shoulder and side legs to make sure the Flash Boosters can save the pilot's life.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Beacon Academy**

 **-Ruby Rose**

 **Operators**

 **-Ruby Rose**

 **History**

 **This unit was first designed by Ruby Rose during her time at Signal Academy. The process follows that any academy before the big ones would have the students create their own custom mobile suits blueprints and when they are done, they would send the blueprints to the major academies or in Ruby's case, Beacon so that they would have the suit ready by the time they make it to the big leagues. Since Ruby skipped a few years, the unit was already done thanks to Ozpin speeding up the creation. The Dust engine was Ruby's own design, but the main problem with the suit itself was it was a unstable prototype, Ozpin used a GINN High Maneuver Type frame to create the suit as a standard GINN would not suffice, the HMT could fit Ruby's design, but the unit itself was under development as the GINNs were getting old and a new generations of mobile suits were on their way. There had been instances that while training, Ruby overused the Dust boosters and crashed her suit in the middle of Emerald Forest, took about 2 weeks to repair the suit.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Weiss Schnee's Mobile Suit**

 **Reply for alexwu704: As you can see, Ruby doesn't use a Gundam type, but don't worry, Weiss will be using a Gundam type.**

 **Some characters will have Gundam type mobile suits, but not all of them, the others would mostly have modified MP mobile suits or a "Elite" suit.**


	7. GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Snowstorm

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **GAT-X102 Duel Gundam "Snowstorm"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Duel Gundam, a gas mask with a tube on the sides covers the mouth of the unit; the dual eyes are colored light blue and are covered by a black visor. There is a scar that runs down its left eye due to a battle. The chest is now slimmer and has outlines around the armor that looks like it can open up (The chest armor of the Unicorn Gundam from Gundam Unicorn). The shoulder plates now have vents inside of it along with extra Dust vials for Weiss to use. The right arm can attach Myrtenaster by using the magnetic lock on the wrist and it also has black outlines around the arm. The left wrist mounts a Glyph generator that connects with Weiss's semblance and it also has black outlines around the arm. The left side of the waists holds a satchel full of Dust grenades, the right side of the waist is a Type 0 Dust beam pistol, and the back waist holds a Dust manipulator generator. The legs also have vents along with black outlines around the legs. The backpack now loads a Gravity Dust generator and the thrusters are now able to use Dust to create special energy wings. Color is white with blue outlines.**

 **-A.D.C. Form: The gas mask is removed from the face and the visor slides up to reveal the dual eyes that are now glowing. The black outlines around the body open up to show glowing power lines that change color depending on the Dust being used.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Myrtenaster: A mobile suit sized version of Weiss's weapon, it is a rapier with a revolver ammo chamber as the hilt. There is an exhaust sticking out on top for the Dust to be used. Weiss uses the Dust to modify her battle style; she could send pillars of flames towards targets, create barriers, or even combine it with her Glyphs to create special types of Glyphs, one of them being a Haste Glyph. The chamber can only hold six Dust vials, but Weiss can eject the vials to put in new ones.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the unit's head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **\- Type 0 Dust Beam Pistol: Imported from Vale, this gun has the ability to transform into a short sword for close range combat, but operational time is 35 minutes.**

 **-Dust Grenades: Located inside the satchel on the left side of the waist, these grenades have an elemental effect due to the mixtures of Dust inside of it. Weiss usually uses Ice Dust grenades to stop her enemies in their tracks.**

 **-Glyph Generator: The complete version of the Glyph generator, since it is connected to the Schnee family semblance, Weiss can use this generator to its full extent. She can create slippery platforms, aerial platforms, or even glyphs that slow down or speed up targets. Weiss can combine her glyphs with her weapon to create elemental glyphs. Unlike the prototypes, this generator consumes Aura.**

 **-Dust Manipulator Generator: Mounted on the back waist of the unit, as the name suggests, the generator can create different types of objects using the Dust stored inside of it. The generator uses the same Dust vials Myrtenaster uses, making it easier to reload. A.D.C. Mode can make the generator go into overdrive, making the Dust used more powerful.**

 **-Energy Wings: A modified version of the thrusters, there wings use exhaust Dust to power up the wings. The wings can be used to make the unit dash forward to cut any target near it with no problem, but that is the only feature if using base mode, if using A.D.C. Mode, the wings can project shards of the Dust used so it can be launched at targets.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling, but the Dust supply in the generator is limited, operational time is about 45 minutes.**

 **-Absolute Dust Control System: Also known as A.D.C., this system allows the mobile suit to create Dust based weapons or use Dust without any limits and has an infinite amount of Dust due to the system gathering Dust from around the area. Using this system however, has a toll on the suit and the pilot. If used for an extended period of time, Dust crystals can grow on the suit and can shut down the suit. The pilot takes a bigger toll, Dust crystals will grow on the body, and it can affect the mind of the pilot, and to some extent, kill them. There had been some cases that if the pilot survives this process, he or she gains a latent ability to control Dust with no help from machines.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Schnee Dust Company**

 **Operators**

 **-Weiss Schnee**

 **History**

 **Created by the Schnee Dust Company for Weiss Schnee to use during her time at Beacon, this unit was first used by Weiss after her battle with the Giant Armor. She went againist 3 SDC custom Astrays piloted by elite soldiers. The unit gains a scar over its left eye and Weiss is forced to use the A.D.C. system as they were beating her. She manages to defeat hem, but the suit had crystals around its body and so did Weiss. The crystals were carefully removed from the suit and Weiss and were sent to Atlas for studying. Weiss recovers from this incident and doesn't use the A.D.C. that often during her time at Beacon, but she did gain latent abilities to control small amounts of Dust. This ability can be seen as Dust crystals grow on Weiss's hands when she uses it. The Dust crystals that were sent to Atlas were lost in a White Fang raid while it was being transported.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Blake Belladonna's Mobile Suit**

 **The A.D.C. mode and the Dust crystals growing the body is based on what happens to Weiss in the RWBY Henceforward AU Manga**

 **No, I did not just give Weiss the Duel Gundam just because Yzak has a scar over his face.**


	8. GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam Strayed

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam "Strayed"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Blitz Gundam, the head mounts 75mm CIWS on the side of the head, the eyes are amber colored and have a shape similar to a cat, a pair of cat ears are on top of the head, and a combat heat knife is mounted on the mouth area of the unit. The chest area remains the same, but it mounts a "Shadow" semblance generator on the front. The both shoulder plates were replaced with holsters for Dust beam boomerangs and the palms of the unit mount a small Gravity Dust generator. The right arm mounts a "Trikeros" Offensive Shield System and the wrist mounts a paw that has a set of 5 sharpened claws along with a black ribbon that is wrapped around the arm. The left arm mounts a Piercer Lock "Gleipnir" and the wrist also mounts a paw that has a set of 5 sharpened claws. The left side of the waist mounts Gambol Shroud while the right side mounts a satchel full of tactical grenades and the back waist mounts a container that holds explosive throwing knives. The legs are now able to change its frame, the sole of the foot are now wheels, the bottom of the foot were given small Gravity Dust generators, and on top of the foot is a set of 5 sharpened claws. The backpack is very similar to the LaGOWE as it has the side wings and twin barrel beam cannon; there is also a LaGOWE head inside the backpack. Color is black with yellow outlines.**

 **-Beast Form: The unit lies down and converts into animal unit that resembles the LaGOWE but with a few modifications. The monoeye is amber colored. The arms and legs are used to support the unit and the weapons were moved. The "Trikeros" was moved to the right side of the body, under the wing while the "Gleipnir" does the same thing. The beam boomerangs now have their cutting ends sticking out, the combat knife in the mouth was stored along the tactical grenades, and Gambol Shroud is in the mouth of the LaGOWE.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Gambol Shroud: A mobile suit sized version of Blake's main weapon, it can act as a sheath for her katana, but it can be used as a oversized cleaver as it has a sharp cutting edge. The katana is as effective as the sheath, but it has a small sharpened double edge that ends with a raised spike, this allows Blake to have a lethal hold on an enemy while having her front edge and pistol outwards towards the enemy. The hilt of the katana can turn into a pistol for long range combat. Blake uses the ribbon wrapped around the unit's right arm when it is in pistol mode. The ribbon is somehow extremely durable, flexible, and heat resistant. Blake can throw her weapon with the ribbon like a kusarigama and use the recoil of the pistol to propel itself forward. The ribbon can trap targets, as a slingshot, or even a grappling hook. While in beast mode, Blake can use it like the twin Dust beam saber of the BuCUE, but Blake could also take the weapon out of its mouth and use its pistol mode with a paw.**

 **-"Trikeros" Offensive Shield System: Mounted on the right arm, it serves as the main shield for the unit and it includes 3 types of weapons inside. The shield allows quick access to defense and offensive weapons in a short time, making it an excellent combat shield.**

 **-50mm High-Energy Dust Beam Rifle: One of the 3 weapons in the "Trikeros", it uses refined Dust to fire powerful beam shots at long ranges.**

 **-"Lancer Dart" Hypervelocity Kinetic Energy Penetrator: One of the 3 weapons in the "Trikeros", there are three lances inside the shield. They can be used for long range combat as they are rocket propelled and can pierce MS armor and detonate upon impact. It can be also used a melee weapon if needed.**

 **-Dust Beam Saber: One of the 3 weapons in the "Trikeros", it uses refined Dust crystals to create a beam saber and operational time is 50 minutes.**

 **-Piercer Lock "Gleipnir": Mounted on the left arm, it is a rocket-propelled grappling claw that can pierce MS armor or latch onto an enemy to pull them in.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the unit's head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Dust Beam Boomerang: Mounted on the shoulder plates, as the name suggests, it can be used as a throwing weapon and can return to the sender. While in beast mode, the boomerangs cutting edge stick out so it can be used as a blade while charging forward.**

 **-Reinforced Claws: A set of 5 are on every paw of the unit, they are strong enough to break mobile suit armor, but is recommended that it should be used as a last resort.**

 **-2-Barrel Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted on the back turret of the LaGOWE, it uses refined Dust to deal heavy damage to targets.**

 **-Tactical Grenades: Located on the right side of the waist in a satchel, the grenades are mostly non-lethal explosives that range from Flashbang, smoke, to EMP.**

 **-Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator: Located in the container that is on the back waist, the knives emit sonic waves that can weaken the armor of a target and when it hits a target, it explodes. The knives are also rocket-propelled, meaning they can be used as throwing weapons.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling, but the Dust supply in the generator is limited, operational time is about 45 minutes. There are smaller versions in the palms and the feet of the unit, they are mostly used in beast mode to stabilize the unit, Blake can also use the generators on the palms to stop incoming projectiles.**

 **-Semblance Generator "Shadow Clone": Mounted in front of the chest, it allows the pilot to use their semblance. Blake's semblance is creating shadow clones that can do various things, ranging from duel attack, throw assist, or decoys.**

 **-Beast Mode: Transforms the unit into a LaGOWE that Blake uses to quickly traverse the terrain or be a smaller target to hit.**

 **-Cat Ear Sensors: Mounted on the head, while design is a bit strange, the sensor has a pretty good hearing range as it amplifies Blake's hearing.**

 **-Enhanced Eyes: An upgrade to the eye, it allows longer sight and an enhancement to Blake's natural night vision.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-White Fang**

 **-Atlas Military**

 **-Blake Belladonna**

 **Operators**

 **-Blake Belladonna**

 **History**

 **Originally developed by Atlas as a special infiltration unit but was unit was stolen by the White Fang while it was being transported on a train heading to a special lab. The White Fang upgraded the unit by having the unit transform into a LaGOWE and adding their own Gravity Dust generators to the feet and palms. Unit was given to Blake as she specializes in infiltration. After a few operations, Blake defects from the White Fang after she and Adam Taurus attack a SDC cargo train. She takes the unit with her and gave it her own upgrades, ranging from the combat knife and cat upgrades. Atlas has abandoned the search for the unit and continued their development on their units.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Adam Taurus's Mobile Suit**

 **You were expecting Yang now weren't you? Nope, Adam goes first.**

 **This Blitz doesn't have the Mirage Colloid because the unit was developed first and the train was headed to a lab that would give the unit the Mirage Colloid for testing.**


	9. GAT-01A1 Dagger Wilted Soul

**I don't own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit designs.**

* * *

 **GAT-01A1 Dagger "Wilted Soul"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based off of the Dagger, the head has its red part on its forehead turned into a energy holder, the visor was replaced with a Grimm mask that is designed by Adam, and bull horns were added in front of the head.. The chest uses the same design as the Strike Noir Gundam, but it has red outlines around the body that lead to the cockpit area. The shoulder plates were given Dust beam boomerangs, the wrists mount a set of 5 sharpened claws, and the palms mount a EQS1358 Rocket Anchor along with a small Gravity Dust generator. The right arm mounts a folded railgun along with red outlines around the arm that lead to the middle of the arm which has a energy holder. The left arm mounts a LaGOWE head with red outlines around it and is equipped with a twin Dust beam saber and it also has red outlines around the arm that lead to the middle of the arm which has a energy holder. The left side of the waist holds Wilt and Blush while the right side has a side compartment holding sonic knives and the back waist holds a Dust beam carbine. The legs have red outlines around it and they lead to the middle of the leg which has a energy holder. The bottom of the feet have small Gravity Dust generators, the sole of the feet are replaced with roller blades and on top of the feet is a set of 5 reinforced claws. The back mounts a Noir Striker Pack with red outlines around it and it has a 2-barrel Dust beam cannon at the bottom. A cloak with red marking covers the body when not in use. Color is red with black outlines.**

 **-Beast Mode: Unit transform into a LaGOWE with the head from the left arm being used. The monoeye is covered by the same Grimm mask that covers the Dagger's eye, but the monoeye can be seen glowing a red hue behind the mask. The arms and legs are used to support the unit and some of the weapons have been moved. Wilt and Brush are attached to left side but it can be held onto the LaGOWE's mouth if needed and to fill the gap on the left side, the beam carbine takes its place. The right side has the railgun unfolded and the sonic knives stored inside the body. The back has the Noir Striker Pack with its wings being able to spread out. The Dust beam boomerangs on the shoulders can now launch with no hands.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Wilt and Blush: A mobile suit version of Adam's main weapon, Wilt is a Japanese Chokuto that is stored in Blush, which is a sheath that is also a rifle. Adam can quickly draw Wilt out by firing Blush, which moves Wilt at high speeds. It his unknown how many rounds does Blush hold before reloading, but reports say it is capable of automatic fire. Wilt is coated with a special "Mirror" Dust mixture that absorbs any attacks and is stored inside the suit and Adam, it is noted that the sword glows red when absorbing damage. Wilt is also capable of trailing fire when Adam swings it, it is unknown how, but it is possible it has small canisters of Fire Dust on the hilt.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the head, they are mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Dust Beam Boomerangs: Mounted on the shoulders, as the name suggests, it can be thrown to attack targets from afar and be returned back to the sender. While in beast mode, the boomerangs can be launched without the need of any hands.**

 **-EQS1358 Rocket Anchor: Mounted on the palms of the suit, it allows the suit to travel small distances or grab onto enemies and pull them in for the kill or swing them around. The Noir Striker Pack uses the EQS1358T, a more powerful version of the rocket anchor and is capable of piercing heavily armored targets and pulling them in.**

 **-MR-Q10 "Fragarach 3" Dust Beam Blade: Stored in the wings of the Noir Striker Pack, it is a physical sword that has a beam edge, it deal massive damage to Mobile Suits and airships. Operational time is about 40 minutes.**

 **-MAU-M3E42 Twin Linear Gun: Located on the side of the wings of the Noir Striker Pack, it fires solid rounds using Electric Dust at rapid speeds. They can swivel in various directions for a area of effect damage. There is a slight chance that target may be electrified due to specks of Electric Dust being added onto the solid rounds.**

 **-Reinforced Claws: A set of 5 are on every paw of the unit, they are strong enough to break mobile suit armor, but is recommended that it should be used as a last resort.**

 **-2-Barrel Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted on the back turret of the LaGOWE, it uses refined Dust to deal heavy damage to targets.**

 **-M703K Dust Beam Carbine: (Design is the same as the starting rifle used in Phantasy Star Online 2) Mounted on the back waists when not used, it sacrifices firepower in exchange for rapid fire and small size, allowing the unit to quickly attack enemies while moving. It replaces the gap on the left side in beast mode when Wilt and Blush are in the mouth.**

 **-Railgun: Folded and mounted on the right arm, it uses Electric Dust to fire solid rounds at slow speeds. There is a slight chance that target may be electrified due to specks of Electric Dust being added onto the solid rounds. It is moved to the right side when in beast mode.**

 **-Twin Dust Beam Saber: Located in the LaGOWE's mouth, it can act as a glove and can spin around to deflect incoming projectiles or as a weapon. While in beast mode, it is mostly used for hit and run tactics as the LaGOWEs are very fast. The sabers are stored inside the body when Wilt and Blush are used and operational time is about 20 minutes.**

 **-"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife: Located in a compartment on the right side, it uses sonic waves to pierce Mobile Suit armor and can be used a throwing knife if needed, but throwing range is not that far.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling, but the Dust supply in the generator is limited, operational time is about an hour and 30 minutes. There are smaller versions in the palms and the feet of the unit, they are mostly used in beast mode to stabilize the unit, Adam can also use the generators on the palms to stop incoming projectiles.**

 **-Semblance Generator "Moonslice": Located inside the cockpit, this allows Adam to use his semblance, "Moonslice", inside his mobile suit. He gains energy by using Wilt to take the hits, the more he gains, the more powerful the attack is. It is noted that the red outlines around the body glow when he is using it. All the energy is transferred to Wilt for a single, but very powerful strike that can destroy warships, a unit that uses Aura, or multiple Aura units if low enough.**

 **-Beast Mode: Transforms the unit into a LaGOWE that Adam uses to quickly traverse the terrain or be a smaller target to hit.**

 **-Noir Striker Pack: A prototype Striker Pack developed by Atlas that specializes in aerial and close range combat. The White Fang stole the Striker Pack along with the Dagger and was modified to be fitted with a 2-barrel Dust beam cannon on the bottom and the wings can be used to glide the LaGOWE in beast mode and the blades stored in the wings can be used inside the wings to cut targets around the unit or hit and run tactics.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Atlas Military**

 **-White Fang**

 **-Adam Taurus**

 **Operators**

 **-Adam Taurus**

 **History**

 **First developed by Atlas for elite pilots, a unit was stolen during transport along with a prototype Striker Pack that was part of the cargo. The White Fang modified the unit for Adam so it can mount his main weapon along with the ability to transform into a LaGOWE. It was first seen in combat along with Blake Belladonna in her Blitz Gundam to raid a SDC train. Adam and Blake managed to destroy multiple AK-130 droids piloting SDC custom Astrays along with a Spider Droid. However, after dealing with the security forces, Blake abandons Adam by disconnecting a train cart with her one it. It is unknown what happens to Adam after that, but it is possible that he destroyed the main engine of the train so that his fellow White Fang can steal the Dust.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Yang Xiao Long's Mobile Suit**

 **Personally, I used to like Adam as the mysterious type, but after Volume 3, I just want to beat the shit out of him and slap some sense into him, like really Adam?**


	10. ZGMF-515 CGUE Raging Dragon

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design**

* * *

 **ZGMF-515 CGUE "Raging Dragon"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the CGUE, the monoeye glows a Lilac hue, 75mm CIWS were added onto the side of the head, and the large fin-shaped sensor array becomes smaller in size and now glows yellow. The shoulder plates have antennas that stick out when Yang's semblance activates (F91 Gundam's fins on the shoulders.) and the wrists were given Ember Celica. The both arms carry a bandolier of shotgun shells along with a booster that accelerates Yang's punches. The side waists mount a EEQ7R Extensional Arrestor and the back waist mounts a handheld pile bunker. The legs are more human like and slender, they are armed with small 3-tube missiles on the sides of the feet along with side compartments on the legs that store Dust beam gloves. The back wings were modified to have Omni boosters inside of them and the booster itself was modified so that it can move forward at high speeds.**

 **-Berserker Mode: The monoeye glows red, the fin on the head glows yellow, the chest unfolds some side skirt armor that has boosters, the shoulder plates have the antennas come out, and the legs change shape to have a more rigid shape that specializes in charging forward. It is noted that steam comes out of the suit along with the unit being covered in a flame like aura.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Ember Celica: A mobile suit sized version of Yang's main weapon, it is a combination of a gauntlet and a shotgun. Yang prefers close range combat with her enemies, so when she punches a target, they get a full shotgun blast to the face. Yang usually uses two types of shotgun shells, one being a orange-gold colored shell that seems to have long range capabilities despite it being a shotgun. The second one is a red colored shell that seems to explode on contact, but it is unknown what causes the explosion. The Ember Celica can fire without hitting a target, but it is noted that one gauntlet can only fire 12 shots, but since it is a dual weapon, Yang can fire about 24 shots before reloading.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-EEQ7R Extensional Arrestor: Mounted on the side waist, they are just rocket anchors that have a Dust beam piercing end. They are mostly used to grab faraway targets that Yang can't reach.**

 **-Handheld Pile Bunker: (Design is the same as the pile bunker used in the All You Need Is Kill manga) Located on the back waist, it fires a reinforced steel spike that is coated with Earth Dust that has enough firepower to pierce Mobile Suits with PS armor, however, Yang has to reload it every time she fires it and it can only hold about 20 shots.**

 **-3-Tube Missile Box: Mounted on the side of the foot, these tri-shaped missile boxes are usually used to catch enemies off guard when engaging Yang at close range combat.**

 **-Dust Beam Gloves: Located in side compartments in the legs, they are used to reinforce Yang's punches when the shotgun effect doesn't work. They are powered by a small refined Dust crystal, making the operational time about 15 minutes.**

 **-MM1-M7S 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun: The only REAL ranged weapon for the unit, it fires high powered armor piercing rounds at a fast pace, but it can be ineffective against enemies with PS armor.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Flash Boosters Type Omni: Mounted inside the wings of the unit, this allows the pilot to make faster dodges or reflexes, the wings can also move freely around the shoulder to make sure the Flash Boosters can save the pilot's life.**

 **-Enhanced Booster: A upgrade to the main thruster of the suit, it makes the unit charge forward at an insane speed to catch enemies off guard.**

 **-Semblance Generator "Berserker": Located inside the cockpit, this allows Yang to activate her semblance while inside the suit. The unit's monoeye glows red, extra armor is added, and a fiery aura covers the suit as steam comes out of the vent. Her semblance allows her to enter a state of rage and any damage she takes, she will get more stronger as her energy is doubled as she takes more hits. Yang can only use that mode for so long as it can steadily decrease her aura as she is fighting.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Yang Xiao Long**

 **-Beacon Academy**

 **-Vale Military**

 **Operators**

 **-Yang Xiao Long**

 **History**

 **The design was first created by Yang during her time at Signal Academy, while it started out as a GINN with the same weapons, Ozpin decided to give Yang a better unit. The CGUE was a mobile suit created by Vale for their elite pilots, it was already in mass production, so Ozpin could just grab one. Yang prefers to fight enemies in close range combat, hence why her unit doesn't carry that much of long range weaponry. This unit was first used during her initiation, but later on, it was seen heading into the city for unknown reason and it would come but with a few dents and scratches. There is a reason why Yang prefers not to wear a helmet while inside the suit as it gets in her way, but that can lead to some strands of hair being loose and all hell can break loose.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: The Malachite Twin's Mobile Suits**


	11. MWF-JG71 Raysta Twin Star

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **MWF-JG71 Raysta "Twin Star"**

 **Appearance**

 **-"Red Star": Based on the Yoon Sefan custom Raysta, the head mounts 75mm CIWS on the sides of the head, the left fin was replaced with a white feather, and around the neck is black fur. The chest remains the same, but inside the cockpit is a Buddy System. The arms are magnetically locked and can detach from the unit if need and both wrists mount a claw. The side waists still retain the thruster units and on the back waist is a double barreled shotgun. The legs remain the same, but they are also magnetically locked and can detach if needed, there are boosters mounted on the front and backside of the legs. The back uses the same backpack, but it has a Dust beam saber sticking out on top and it uses a Gravity Dust generator.** **Color is red with green outlines.**

 **-"White Star": Also based on the Yoon Sefan custom Raysta, the head mounts 75mm CIWS on the sides, a white flower replaces the left fin on the left side of the head, and around the neck is a white feather scarf. The chest remains the same, but inside the cockpit is a Buddy System. The arms are magnetically locked and can detach from the unit if need and both wrists mount a 2-tube missile box. The side waists still retain the thruster units and on the back waist is a scabbard for a short sword. The legs are more slimmer is design; they are also magnetically locked and can detach if needed, there are boosters mounted on the front and backside of the legs, and on the feet are boots that have a blade attached to the heel and has a booster underneath the boot. The back uses the same backpack, but it has a Dust beam saber sticking out on top and it uses a Gravity Dust generator. Color is white with green outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Assault Claws: The main weapon of "Red Star" and a mobile suit sized version of Miltia's main weapon. There is only one claw on each wrist and there are spikes on the fist for close range combat. The claws are very sharp and durable with them being able to cut MS armor and block beam shots. Claws can be heated for extra damage.**

 **-Assault Boots: The main weapon of "White Star" and a mobile suit sized version of Melanie's main weapon. They are a pair of boots that have a blade on the heels, making them close range kicking weapons. The blades are also very sharp and durable with them being able to cut MS armor and block beam shots, there are also boosters underneath the boots for quick swings. Blades can be heated for extra damage.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-2-Tube Missile Pod: Mounted on the wrists of "White Star", they are mostly used in the beginning of a fight to catch enemies off guard.**

 **-Short Sword: Mounted on the back waist of "White Star", it is a backup melee weapon if main weapon is lost, blade can be heated for extra damage.**

 **-3-Barrel Missile Launcher: Mounted on the side of the legs for "Red Star", it is used for distracting the enemy while "Red Star" or "White Star" closes in for the kill, ammunition is usually smoke or explosive.**

 **-Double Barreled Shotgun: Mounted on the back waist of "Red Star", it is a backup range weapon if main weapon is lost, the weapon deals massive damage to targets at close or point blank range, but is inefficient at long range due to spread of pellets.**

 **-Type 3 Dust Energy Sword: Located on top of the backpack, It uses a heavily refined Dust crystal to create the blade, it can also have different elemental effects if using a combination of Dust crystals, but the blade's operational time is exactly 30 minutes before the crystal burns out and breaks.**

 **-Type V Dust Beam Rifle: Imported from Atlas, is a prototype energy weapon that fires a concentrated combination of fire and electricity Dust. This weapon though fires more like a laser gun as you can keep the beam if you hold down the trigger, but this also leads to its major weakness, the gun is clip fed, so units have to bring spare mags, but they are extremely volatile, one solid shot through the clip could result in major damage.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Thruster Unit: Mounted on the side waists and legs for both units, it allows the suit to quickly charge at an enemy at the start of a fight.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling, but the Dust supply in the generator is limited, operational time is about 45 minutes.**

 **-Buddy System: Located inside the cockpits of the units, this system allows the pilot to work with a another pilot with the same skill set as them to perform complex attacks and unleash the true potential of the mobile suit.**

 **-Detachable Limbs and Cockpit: A feature that allows to pilot to eject damaged limbs for new ones or eject to escape battles. The twins use this feature to combine their skills if one of their units is lost.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Junk Guild**

 **-Junior's Club**

 **Operators**

 **-Miltia Malachite**

 **-Melanie Malachite**

 **History**

 **The custom Raysta was first developed by the Junk Guild and was purchased by Junior's Club for modifications. These twin suits are mostly used to deal with any large threats to the club. They are first seen in combat along with Junior's repainted Raysta when Yang brought her custom CGUE to the city and dueled with the twin's. The twins and Junior were defeated, but not before giving Yang's CGUE a destroyed head, a few dents and scratches, and maybe also a few strands of her hair. The units were repaired and they continue their work as bodyguards, it is unknown where the units are being stored, but it is suggested that they are being stored in a nearby warehouse to keep the police from finding them.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Cinder's Mobile Suit**

 **Junior just uses a repainted Raysta with his weapon, so it's not worth the time.**

 **As you can see, Junk Guild exists in this RWBY AU, and so will other groups like Serpent Tail and Phantom Pain will appear later on, but no Z.A.F.T. or Earth Alliance. The group known as Adukurf Mechano-Industries will also appear, but will be working for a CERTAIN faction, and if you know what they created, be ready, because chaos will ensure.**

 **Roman will use a mobile suit at the end of Volume 1.**


	12. YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam Fallen

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam "Fallen"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Dreadnought Gundam, the head mounts 75mm CIWS on the side of the head and the dual eyes now glow amber. The chest has amber lines around the body and in the stomach region is a multi-phase Dust beam cannon. The shoulders have boosters on the sides of the plate and the arms have amber lines around them along with a Dust manipulation system on the palms of the suit. The side waist still mounts the Dust beam reamers, but the back waist has a flamethrower. The legs are more similar in design, but they retain the armor patterns along with amber lines around them. The backpack was replaced with the winged backpack used by the GINNs, but the wings are mostly used to stabilize the unit while in flight mode. Color is red with amber outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Fire Dust Manipulator: Mounted on the palms of the unit, this allows Cinder to use Fire Dust to a certain extent. She can create timed explosions, a blast that can destroy any projectiles, or create a shield that can stop projectiles. It is noted that the amber outlines around the unit's body will light up when she uses this ability; it also noted that her attacks emit a high-pitched whistling sound.**

 **-MA-M22Y Dust Beam Rifle: A prototype Dust beam rifle developed by Vale, it uses a much more refined Dust to power the weapon, but the rifle can be also powered by the suit itself, but power levels can range depending on the situation.**

 **-MA-MV04 Composite Armed Shield System: Mounted on the left arm, it is coated with Earth Dust, so it can take quite the beating, but at the end of the shield is a opening for a Dust beam saber to form. The saber has 2 modes, its first mode is its basic saber mode, but its 2nd mode is a long sword mode that catches enemy units off guard.**

 **-76mm "Piscus" CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets. The "Piscus" has a much faster firing rate than the 75mm CIWS.**

 **-XM1 "Pristis" Dust Beam Reamers: Mounted on the side waists,, they are usually controlled by the pilot, but Cinder has hers designed to fight automatically. They tethered to the suit by wires and usually move around by using a Gravity Dust generator located inside the weapon. The wires can detach from the reamers to allow the weapon free movement, but this can lead to the weapons malfunctioning due to its early stage.**

 **-Flamethrower: Mounted on the back waist of the unit, it uses a combination of Fire Dust crystals and powder to create a steady stream of flames. The flames are hot enough to melt MS armor, but those with Aura can prevent that.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours.**

 **-Black Box System: Located inside the cockpit, not much data is known about this feature, but it is known that it allows Cinder to use Dust manipulation and all data regarding this mattering is kept in secret by Atlas.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-?**

 **Operators**

 **-Cinder**

 **History**

 **First developed by a unknown faction, it was first seen in combat when it was covering Roman Torchwick when he was escaping. The unit had a small skirmish with Glynda's mobile suit and it proved to be a very skilled unit. The unit escaped with Torchwicks Bullhead, but not before heavily damaging Glynda's suit and the building they were on top of. Atlas has sent in scouts to find out who created the suit, but all the scouts were destroyed by an unknown force, possibly by Cinder. Current whereabouts about the unit are unknown, but it was last seen in a abandoned warehouse before scout was destroyed and it disappeared.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Glynda Goodwitch's Mobile Suit**


	13. AMF-101 DINN Sage

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **AMF-101 DINN "Sage"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the DINN, the head mounts 75mm CIWS on the side of the head. The monoeye glows green, and side fins were added that are sticking up. The chest retains its multipurpose launcher, but it also mounts a semblance generator inside the cockpit. The shoulder plates were given portable shields for protection and the wrists mount short swords. The storages racks on the sides were upgraded to cover the entire weapon to prevent destruction and on the back waist mount a Dust beam sniper rifle. The legs have boots that has a riding crop on top of the right boot and the back feet have roller blades. The large backpack has twin 40mm cannons on the sides, 4-tube missile launchers on the vents, Dust storage tanks inside the backpack, and the wings can detach to become a sword or a double ended sword. Color is purple with yellow outlines.**

 **-Flight Mode: An aeroshell helmet covers the head and the wings unfold to give the unit more mobility and long distance travel.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Riding Crop: It is folded up on top of the right boot and a mobile suit sized version of Glynda's main weapon. She uses the riding crop as a focus tool to channel her semblance, which is telekinesis. She can use Dust to create protective barriers or elemental attacks like storm clouds that can hail shards of ice. She can repair damages dealt to allies or building as long they aren't melted.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-6-Tube Multipurpose Launcher: Mounted on the chest, the launchers contain 6 tubes that can fit different types of equipment or weapons, ranging from probes to missiles.**

 **-MMI-M7S 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun: Stored in the right hip storage rack, it is an upgraded version of the standard 76mm heavy machine gun; it uses stronger caliber bullets to pierce heavily armored targets.**

 **-MMI-M100 Anti-Aircraft Shotgun: Stored in the left hip storage rack, while the name suggests it can be only used for AA fire, it is capable of fighting other types of enemies, but not at a long distance.**

 **-Short Blades: Mounted on the wrist, they can deploy at any time and are the main melee weapons of the suit.**

 **-Portable Shield: Mounted on the shoulders, they give extra protection to the suit, but is not coated with Earth Dust and can be easily destroyed by heavy attacks, the shields can also move to the front or back part of the shoulder if needed.**

 **-40mm Cannon: Mounted on the backpack, they are used to deal heavy damage to targets from a long distance, but the only problem is that the cannon makes a powerful recoil when it fires and it knocks back the suit if using it while moving.**

 **-4-Tube Missile Launchers: Mounted in the front of the vents of the backpack, they are mostly used to take down high speed moving targets.**

 **-Wing Blades: An upgrade to the 3 pairs of wings, the wings can now detach from the suit and can be used as a weapon, it can also emit sonic waves to weaken armored targets, but using these blades will affect the stability of the suit while in midair.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours.**

 **-Semblance Generator "Telekinesis": Located inside the cockpit, it allows Glynda to use her semblance on a larger scale. It is noted using telekinesis will drain Glynda's stamina at a faster rate.**

 **-Flight Pack: Fixed onto the suit, it allows the suit to fly at faster speeds and has better mobility while in the air.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Beacon Academy**

 **Operators**

 **-Glynda Goodwitch**

 **History**

 **Created by Beacon for Glynda, this unit was first used when Ruby Rose was chasing Roman Torchwick before being stopped by Cinder's mobile suit. Glynda engaged Cinder's unit before her unit was heavily damage due to better weapons and pilot skill. Cinder manages to destroy part of the building Ruby was on, but Glynda saves her, however, that leads to Cinder to escape with Torchwick on a bullhead. Glynda was able to repair the building to make it seem no damage was done, lucky for anyone; there wasn't anyone inside the building. The unit was repaired and acted as an observer for the test at Emerald Forest. Glynda uses this suit for her MS combat class and aerial combat classes where she destroys any aerial foes.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Jaune Arc's Mobile Suit**


	14. MWF-JG71 Raysta Paladin

**For all of Jaune Arc's MSs, I will follow a set of rules I like to call the Arc rules, which will have the following rules.**

 **Rule 1: No Gundam type units, just amped up mass production or limited production suits.**

 **Rule 2: Melee weapons only, no gun type weapons, throwing weapons are fine.**

 **Rule 3: Unit will be highly mobile and medium weighted.**

 **Without further ado, here is the suit.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **MWF-JG71 Raysta "Paladin"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Yoon Sefan custom Raysta, the head dons a knight's helm that covers the face, but a small visor is allowed with a plume attached on the back part of the head. The chest dons a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above the lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. The shoulders have armor plates that are fixed on and run down to the mid arm. The right arm mounts a damaged Gravity Dust generator on the palm. The left arm mounts Crocea Mors in its sheathed form with the blade handle sticking out. The side boosters on the waist were replaced with containers that have throwing knives inside of them and the back waist holds a hyper mace. The legs retain their side boosters, but on the back part of the leg is a large treadmill. The back was given the same backpack used by the Dagger, but it has 2 Dust beam sabers sticking out instead of one. Color is white with yellow outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Crocea Mors: A mobile suit sized version of Jaune's main weapon, however unlike other weapons that students use, it doesn't have a gun form and it is purely melee only. The weapon was handed down from Jaune's great-great-grandfather who used it during the Great War. Despite it being a relic, it has proven to be very durable in combat. The sword and shield are made from an unknown material that grants the sword great sharpness with it being able to cut a Death Stalker's tail clean off and the shield being durable enough to stop energy based attacks with no sorts of dents or scratches on the shield. The weapon was delivered to Jaune when he had received his MS by an unknown person.**

 **-Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator: Located in the container that is on the side waists, the knives emit sonic waves that can weaken the armor of a target and when it hits a target, it explodes. The knives are also rocket-propelled, meaning they can be used as throwing weapons.**

 **-Hyper Hammer: (Design is the same as the Gundam Hammer used by the Gundam in the original series) Mounted on the back waist of the unit, it essentially a spiked ball and chain with a handle along with boosters on the ball. Jaune can use this weapon as a melee weapon or throwing weapon as the boosters allow the weapon to maneuver and increase its striking power.**

 **-Type 3 Dust Energy Sword: Sticking out on the backpack, it uses a heavily refined Dust crystal to create the blade, it can also have different elemental effects if using a combination of Dust crystals, but the blade's operational time is exactly 30 minutes before the crystal burns out and breaks.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling, but the Dust supply in the generator is limited, operational time is about 45 minutes. There is a smaller version on the right palm, but it is damaged, Jaune uses this to stop incoming projectiles, but the generator can malfunction and not work.**

 **-Thruster Unit: Mounted on the sides of the legs, it allows the unit to quickly move forward to attack enemy targets.**

 **-Treadmills: Mounted on the back of the legs, they are used to move at high speeds on the ground and can easily crush small targets.**

 **-Semblance Generator "Fortify": Located inside the cockpit, it allows the pilot to use their semblance, but details on Jaune's semblance is small, but it is known to reinforce the body of the user to take larger hits and possibly rebound some damage to the sender. It was seen to break a Death Stalker's tail and damage the arms of Yang's mobile suit.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Junk Guild**

 **-Jaune Arc**

 **-Beacon Academy**

 **Operators**

 **-Jaune Arc**

 **History**

 **First created by the Junk Guild before one unit was purchased in secret by Jaune Arc after sometime he forged his way into Beacon and the unit was secretly transported to the Beacon mobile hangers, but this was not the case as Ozpin already knew about it, but he allowed it. Originally, the unit only had the twin Dust beam sabers as its only weapon, but Ozpin ordered extra armaments for the unit which included the throwing knives and hyper hammer, but it was unknown who created the mobile suit sized version of Crocea Mors. Unit was first used during the test at Emerald Forest for the second part of the exam. This part includes hunting down a behemoth class Grimm with their newly formed team. The newly formed team JNPR engaged with 3 Death Stalkers and a Nevermore, but with the support of the newly formed team RWBY, they managed to defeat all 4 of them. While Jaune proved poorly in actual combat, he was skilled in hit and run tactics while he was in his mobile suit.**

 **Next Unit: Nora Valkyrie's Mobile Suit**

* * *

 **Jaune's combat style while he is in his mobile suit is similar to how Rygart Arrow from the anime Break Blade fights while he is in his unit.**

 **"** **Fortify" is what I'm calling Jaune's semblance until RT reveals its true name**


	15. GAT-X103 Buster Gundam Demolisher

**I added a few story challenges for those writers among the readers on my profile page. If you are interested, please PM for more information, rules, and so I can mark you as one of the people who took the challenge.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **GAT-X103 Buster Gundam "Demolisher"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Buster Gundam, the head now mounts 75mm CIWS on the sides of the head, the block part on top of the head can now slide down to become a targeting system and the dual eyes are turquoise colored. The chest mounts a "Calidus" Multi-Phase Dust Beam cannon in the lower part of the torso, the upper torso mounts a chest piece that is armed with twin gatling guns, 6-tube missile pods, and a pair of grenade launchers. The shoulder plates now mount multiple weapons, which include railguns that open up to fire on the side, upgraded 220mm missile pods that now fire spreader missiles, and a pair of 6-short barreled gatling guns right next to the missile pods. The side waists mount satchels that contain Dust grenades and on the back waist mount Magnhild. On the side of the legs are missile pods, while on the legs are slots for more missiles, and on the middle of the leg is a Dust beam cannon. The backpack remains the same, but the twin weapon on the side of backpack can now be used while in the backpack as shoulder mounted weapons speaking of weapons, the back mounts a pair of "Balaena" Plasma Dust beam cannons behind the shoulders and missile pods located on the back of the backpack. Color is pink with orange outlines.**

 **-Heavyarms Mode: The backpack is upgraded to have the wings used by the Decimator Heavyarms battle outfit used by the Raysta "Junk Fighters". It is a double layered large shield that has a small bit of a "Mirror" shield that is V-shaped and is on the upper area of the shield and the sides of the shield can open up to reveal vents. Under the "Mirror" shield is a booster while inside the shield is a hyper Dust beam cannon and to use, the bottom end of the shield opens up a little bit to reveal the cannon. Wing color is pink with white outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Magnhild: A mobile suit sized version of Nora's main weapon, it is a combination of a grenade launcher and a hammer. In launcher mode, it is capable of firing grenade canisters that can detonate by remote or proximity and addition to its normal firing mode, it can fire all six rounds by retracting the front to reveal the chamber. While this may be a perfect opportunity to shoot the canisters while Nora is firing them, the canisters themselves are made from a durable metal that simple gunshots won't destroy it. Then there is hammer mode, which has enough striking power to destroy a Death Stalker's shell in a few strikes. Nora can use the recoil from the hammer to accelerate her flight in the air and increase her striking power.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the unit's head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Dust Beam Cannon: Located on the lower part of the torso, this weapon is the most powerful energy weapon on the suit as it uses a multitude of Dust mixtures and a bit of Aura, this cannon can vaporize a Nevermore in one go, but over usage can lead the cannon to melt and must be rebuilt.**

 **-Combat Armor: Mounted on the upper torso of the unit, it is armed with twin gatling guns, 6-tube missile pods that are around the gatling guns when the chest opens up, and a pair of grenade launchers under the gatling guns. The weapons themselves are upgraded to deal MS damage, the gatling guns are armed with Dust AP rounds to damage suits, the missiles now split off to fire smaller missiles from the main missile to deal a AOE effect, and the grenade launchers have an increase of blast radius.**

 **-Railguns: Mounted on the side of the shoulders, it fires solid rounds at a fast pace using a special mixture of Electric Dust and can deal crippling blows to targets; there are also some cases that the target will be electrified due to some specks of Electric Dust being added onto the solid round.**

 **-220mm 6-Barrel Missile Pods: Mounted on the shoulders, they are mostly used to destroy multiple enemies or prevent them from closing in. The missiles were upgraded to have smaller missiles split off from the main missile to destroy even more targets.**

 **-6-Short Barreled Gatling Guns: Mounted right next to the missile pods on the shoulders, they are mostly used to defend the suit from close range enemies and are armed with Dust AP rounds. As the barrels are short, they are not effective at long ranges.**

 **-Dust Grenades: Located inside the satchels on the sides of the waist, these grenades have an elemental effect due to the mixtures of Dust inside of it.**

 **-Missile Pods/Slots: Mounted on the legs, they are also armed with the ability to have smaller missiles split off to deal more damage.**

 **-Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted in the middle area of the leg, these cannons can annihilate a whole area in mere seconds, but energy cost is very high and could make the suit shut down if not supplied with the proper energy tanks.**

 **-350mm Gun Launcher: Located on the right side of the backpack and is held on the right arm when used. Like the railgun, it uses a special mixture of Electric Dust to fire solid rounds at a fast pace and will have the same rare effects as the railgun. However, unlike the railgun, the gun can fire different types of bullets that range from AP to high-explosive rounds. The weapon has a physical blade that runs down the rifle that can be used as a sword or a tonfa for CQC.**

 **-94mm High-Energy Rifle: Located on the left side of the backpack and is held on the left arm when used. It uses a self-regenerating Dust crystal to recharge the gun and it has enough firepower to destroy a airship in a single shot. The rifle can switch into an energy sword or tonfa for CQC.**

 **-Anti-Armor Shotgun: Can be only used if the gun launcher and high-energy rifle combine and the gun launcher is on top. It fires a single stream that contains multiple shells that later split off to deal massive area damage. It can take about 4 or 5 shells just to destroy multiple airships. The physical blade on the gun launcher extends to the end of the weapon to become a physical double ended blade.**

 **-Hyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle: Can be only used if the gun launcher and high-energy rifle combine and the rifle is on top. It is a hyper Dust beam cannon that has enough firepower to pierce multiple targets and it also includes airships, making it a very deadly weapon, however, the only downside of this is its rate of fire. The energy blade on the rifle extends to the end of the weapon to become a double ended energy sword.**

 **-M100"Balaena" Plasma Dust Beam Cannons: Mounted on the back of the shoulders of the unit, this cannon uses Plasma Dust to fire an energy shot that beats most long range weaponry range and still retain its firepower.**

 **-Jammer Missiles: Located in the missile pods on the back of the backpack, it fires missiles that split off from the main missile and they release an invisible cloud that can jam the optics of a MS or confuse Grimm as it messes with their senses, but stronger Grimm can negate this effect.**

 **-"Mirror" Shield: Mounted on the large shield of the Heavyarms wings, it uses a special mixture of Dust that can redirect energy based attacks, but skilled pilots can redirect their own beam attacks for surprise attacks.**

 **-Hyper Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted inside the shied of the Heavyarms wings, it is an upgraded version of the Dust beam cannon that has enough firepower to destroy buildings, but like the Dust beam cannon, its energy cost is high and could shut down the suit if not properly energized.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours.**

 **-Advanced Targeting System: The block part on top of the head moves down to activate a visor that marks all targets infront of the suit so all the missiles and weapons will guarantee to hit their targets.**

 **-Full-Burst Attack: Fire every single weapon in front of the suit to deal massive AOE damage and prevent anything from standing, best used for crowd control and works well with targeting system.**

 **-Haro Support: Located inside the cockpit, the Haro allows the pilot to focus on combat while the Haro deals with technical issues and can also support the pilot in targeting.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Atlas Military**

 **-Beacon Academy**

 **-Nora Valkyrie**

 **Operators**

 **-Nora Valkyrie**

 **History**

 **First developed by Atlas for their long range mobile suit project, one unit was acquired by Ozpin for Nora after she "broke" her custom GINN after an unknown incident. The unit was refitted to fit Nora's needs and was finalized after being given Magnhild. The unit proved to be a force to be reckon with as it completely destroys Grimm hordes and areas alike as they all fall one by one. However ammunition costs are very high and results in team JNPR taking more risky jobs just to re arm Nora's MS. The unit itself is considered one of the most deadly mobile suits to be ever created, but on a low grade. Nora was also give a pink Haro along with the suit that is equally as wild as her.**

 **Next Unit: Pyrrha Nikos Mobile Suit**

* * *

 **Did I give Nora enough guns?**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	16. MBF-P02 Gundam Astray RF Gladiator

**Well, it seems that I had attracted a troll or something to this story, I'm gonna leave its reviews for at least 2 days for you people to see before I remove it.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **MBF-P02 Gundam Astray RF "Gladiator"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Astray Red Frame, the head dons a Spartan helmet with a red plume included and the eyes glow a vivid-green. The chest dons a bulky but slim chest piece that has an extra set of cameras on the upper torso for backup visual. The shoulders mount a pair of Dust beam boomerangs and the palms mount a semblance generator. The right arm mounts a Dust beam saber that can activated while on the arm. The left arm mounts a bracer that can attach or detach Akouo if needed. The left side waist mounts a container that has throwing knives inside of them while the right side has a satchel contain tactical grenades and the back waist mounts Milo. The legs mount "Griffon" Dust beam blades on the front and the back mounts extra booster units. The back mounts a modified Aile Striker Pack comes with the twin Dust beam sabers, but it was upgraded to have 9.1 meter Anti-Ship swords on the side, grappling cannons under the wings, six-tube missile pods on top of the pack, and twin linked gatling guns on top of the wings. Color is bronze with red outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Milo and Akouo: A mobile suit sized version of Pyrrha's main weapon, Milo is a combination of three weapons, a javelin, a Xiphos, and a rifle while Akouo is a shield. Milo and Akouo is made from a rare metal that shares the same capabilities as Jaune's main weapon, but to a higher degree as it is also mixed with other metals. When in javelin form, the barrel from rifle mode becomes the body of the javelin, meaning Pyrrha can throw this weapon and fire it to increase throwing power, speed, and range. Xiphos form is a double-edged sword and rifle mode takes the form a semi-automatic rifle that includes a scope. Akouo is a Greek Dipylon-style shield that also has razor sharp edge that can cut enemies. Pyrrha can throw the shield as a large discus and can anticipate where the shield will land, thus with her being able to retrieve it at a fast pace, though it may be suggested that she uses her semblance to grab it.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Dust Beam Saber: Mounted on the right arm, it can be detached to be used as normal melee weapon, but it can be activated while it is still in the arm to be used as arm mounted weapon.**

 **-Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator: Located in a container mounted on the left waist, the knives emit sonic waves that can weaken the armor of a target and when it hits a target, it explodes. The knives are also rocket-propelled, meaning they can be used as throwing weapons.**

 **-Tactical Grenades: Located in a satchel mounted on the right waist, these grenades are mostly non-lethal, but can give the user an advantage over the enemy. Tactical grenades include Flashbang, smoke, or EMP.**

 **-MR-Q15A "Griffon" Dust Beam Blades: Mounted on the front of the legs, they generate Dust beam blades that can deflect incoming attacks or be used as a spare melee weapon. Pilot can also launch Dust beam boomerangs by using the energy from the blade to throw it. The blades are Dust powered, but they have an almost infinite generating power as Dust crystals are swapped out before they burn out.**

 **-9.1 Meter Anti-Ship Sword: Mounted on the side of the Striker Pack, it was originally just a physical sword, but Mistral upgraded them to have a Dust beam along the cutting edge to increase firepower. The blades can now combine to form a double-ended sword.**

 **-Type 3 Dust Energy Sword: Mounted on top of the Aile Striker Pack, it uses a heavily refined Dust crystal to power it and it can have different elemental effects depending on the Dust crystal used. Operational time is 30 minutes before Dust crystal burns out and breaks.**

 **-Grappling Cannon: Mounted under the wings of the Striker Pack, they are powerful enough to pierce some of the most durable armors out there.**

 **-Six-Tube Missile Pod: Mounted on top of the Striker Pack, these missiles are loaded with smoke rounds, meaning once they detonate, a large smoke cloud will cover the area.**

 **-Twin-Linked Gatling Guns: Mounted on top of the wings of the Striker Pack, they are mostly used to stop enemies from closing in or crowd control.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Semblance Generator "Polarity": Located inside the cockpit and are mounted on the palms of the suit, this allows the pilot to use their semblance. Pyrrha's semblance is polarity, which is the control over magnetism, meaning she can pick up metal objects and use them in a way she can use them in combat. However, while this may sound like a groundbreaking ability for a MS pilot, mobile suits that have Aura are immune to this effect and some MSs are coated with a special material that acts as an Aura for Non-Aura users.**

 **-Booster Units: Mounted on the back of the legs, they are mostly used to increase the speed of the unit, but pilot can use it to power up their kicks.**

 **-Aile Striker Pack: Mounted on the back, it is a flight pack developed by Atlas for their Dagger units. While it is usually armed with only twin Dust beam sabers, Pyrrha had her Aile Striker upgraded with 9.1 meter Anti-Ship swords, twin-linked gatling guns, 6-tube missile pods, and grappling cannons.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Mistral: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Mistral's Gravity Dust generator allows the suit to stay up in the air for about an hour and 30 minutes.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Pyrrha Nikos**

 **-Mistral**

 **-Beacon Academy**

 **Operators**

 **-Pyrrha Nikos**

 **History**

 **Created from scratch after the failure of the Astray project that left all five units taken by unknown factions. The unit was based off of the Astray Red Frame, but was given more fixed armaments to give it a better chance on the field. The unit was given to Pyrrha as she is the best known fighter in Mistral, but shortly after this, she went on her way to Beacon for unknown reasons. She had the unit slightly upgraded thanks to Beacon Academy, they gave the unit the Aile Striker Pack and the upgrades that went with it. The unit proved to be an efficient machine in both Grimm and MS combat. Rumors spread around the suit being mystical as the unit would sometimes glow during some occasions and give Pyrrha an increase of combat sense. Rumors pointed out that maybe Ozpin had to do with this phenomenon, but that was discouraged, but somehow in what shape or form, Ozpin is hiding something from them all.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Lie Ren's Mobile Suit**

 **God damn it Ozpin, that's all I'm gonna say about him.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**

 **Current flames as of this chapter: 7**


	17. ZGMF-1017 GINN Tempester Soul

**This one is for you Monty Oum, rest in peace.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **ZGMF-1017 GINN Tempester "Soul"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the GINN Tempester, the head mounts 75mm CIWS on the sides, the large fin on the back of the head was removed, a heat horn is placed on the top front of the head, and the monoeye glows magenta. The chest mounts twin quick boosters on the upper torso and on the lower torso is a multi-phase Dust beam cannon. The side of the shoulders mounts a multi munitions missile pod that is armed with smoke, Flashbang, and HE and quick boosters while the back and front shoulder plates have cameras on them. Both arms mount grappling guns on the wrists while on the palms are modified Aura Phase Shift Armor generators. The waist was upgraded to allow the unit's upper body to do 360 degree turns if need and the weapons that were added onto the waist are modified extensional arrestors on the sides, a control rudder on the front, a pair of daggers in scabbards on the back waist along with "StormFlower". The legs remain the same design, but they are just now extra thrusters added onto the leg that can detach. The thruster units on the legs were given weapons that include Dust beam blades on the front, Dust beam cannons on the sides that have "Mirror" Dust shields next to them, and modified extensional arrestors inside the thruster unit. The thruster unit on the back was also converted into an extra thruster unit that can detach. The thruster unit itself was upgraded to move in any direction, be powered by experimental Dust, be armed with a 36-tubed missile pod on top of the thrusters that open up, and a 9.1 meter Anti-Ship sword in the middle of the thruster unit. Color is green with black outlines.**

 **-"Cast Off" Mode: The thruster units on the legs and back are detached and the legs are unfolded, making the unit look like a regular GINN. The legs were given weapons in hidden compartments that include rocket daggers on the sides of the foot, twin Type 0 Dust beam pistols, and a 500mm recoilless rifle that is split in half and is stored on the side of the legs for space while on the back of the foot are roller blades. The back has a fixed in Dagger backpack that has the Dust beam saber replaced with a glaive dubbed "Heavy Polearm" on the right top and a 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun was added on the left side of the backpack.**

 **Armaments**

 **-StormFlower": A mobile suit sized version of Ren's main weapon it is a combination of green dual automatic handguns with collapsible blades on the front as the underbarrel and uses extended mags. The muzzle flashes from the handguns are green, suggesting Dust is mixed with the rounds, possibly green colored Dust, most likely Wind Dust due to how fast they fire. The blades are considered "wind and fire" blades, meaning they can parry, stab, or disarm an enemy, but it is also have the ability to be thrown like boomerangs. The only downside of this weapon is that, the automatic handguns are considered SMGs and work best at close range.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the side of the head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Heat Horn: Mounted on top of the head, it takes the shape of a horn that can be used to ram enemies, but it lead to the head being damaged; the risk also increases when the pilot chooses to heat it.**

 **-Multi Munitions Missile Pod: Mounted on the side of the shoulders, the pods are loaded with different types of missiles that fire from different ports. The smoke missiles fire from the top, Flashbang missiles fire from the front, and the HE missiles fire from the back.**

 **-Grappling Guns: Mounted on the wrists of the suit, it allows the unit to quickly traverse an area or being able to grab enemies and pull them in from long distances.**

 **-EEQ7R Extensional Arrestor Type "Blast": Mounted on the sides of the waist and inside the thruster unit for the leg, they are usually Dust beam anchors that are used to grapple enemies at long distances, but Ren had his modified to when they grapple onto a target, it will fire a Dust shot that can pierce the target.**

 **-Heat Daggers: Mounted on the back waist of the unit, they are short blade weapons that are best suited for close range melee combat. The daggers can be heated for extra damage or to clear out certain obstacles.**

 **-MR-Q15A "Griffon" Dust Beam Blade: Mounted on the front of the thruster unit for the legs, they are mostly used for melee attacks from the bottom, but they can be also used to deflect incoming attacks, but only skilled pilots can do that.**

 **-MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Dust Beam Cannon: Located on the lower part of the torso, this weapon is the most powerful energy weapon on the suit as it uses a multitude of Dust mixtures and a bit of Aura, this cannon can vaporize a Nevermore in one go, but over usage can lead the cannon to melt and must be rebuilt.**

 **-Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted on the sides of the thruster units for the legs, they are mostly used to generate long Dust beam blades while the unit is moving, but around the cannon are "Mirror" Dust shields, meaning the pilot can redirect beam shots to somewhere else.**

 **-"Mirror" Dust Shield: Mounted around the Dust beam cannons on the sides of the thruster units for the legs, it uses a special Dust that can redirect energy shots, meaning the pilot can stop fatal hits.**

 **-36-Tubed Missile Pod: Mounted inside the back thruster unit, they open up on top and can fire their entire payload if required.**

 **-9.1 Meter Anti-Ship Sword: Mounted in the middle of the thruster unit, while it was originally a physical sword, the weapon was upgraded to have a Dust beam edge along the cutting edge, making it an effective weapon and as the name suggests, it is an effective anti-battleship weapon.**

 **-Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator: Located in a hidden compartment on the sides of the foot, the knives emit sonic waves that can weaken the armor of a target and when it hits a target, it explodes. The knives are also rocket-propelled, meaning they can be used as throwing weapons.**

 **-Type 0 Dust Beam Pistol: Located in a hidden compartment inside the legs, while it works like the type V Atlas uses, the type 0 is an extremely lightweight weapon and can switch from pistol mode to short sword, which activates a refined Dust crystal in another component. Like the type V, it is also clip fed, but if the clip is shot, it won't deal massive damage to the suit as the clips are rather small; do note that the short sword Dust crystal cannot be replaced while in combat and operational time is about 35 minutes.**

 **-500mm Recoilless Rifle: Split in half and is stored in a hidden compartment inside the legs, the weapon doesn't work unless the weapon is assembled. While the designs and works is similar of that to a bazooka, the weapon itself has better stopping power, range, and projectile speed than a regular bazooka.**

 **-"Heavy Polearm": Sticking out on the top right of the Dagger backpack for the "Cast Off" mode, its design is similar to a glaive and has better striking range than standard swords.**

 **-76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun: Mounted on the left side of the Dagger backpack for the "Cast Off" mode, it is a heavy machine that can deal heavy damage to heavily armored targets.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor Generator: Mounted on the palms the unit, this allows Ren to use his own Aura to enhance his hand to hand combat moves. However, this drains his Aura much faster than taking hits.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours.**

 **-Experimental Dust Booster: An upgrade to the thruster units, it uses a combination of multiple Dust crystals that could result in a major explosion if processed wrong, but if used properly, the speed of the suit is doubled, be warned, if shot, the Dust combination would automatically detonate, resulting in death.**

 **-Flash Boosters: Mounted on the upper front torso and in the back and front of the shoulder, this allows the pilot to make faster dodges or reflexes, the wings can also move freely around the back to make sure the Flash Boosters can save the pilot's life.**

 **-Extra Cameras: Mounted on the front and back shoulder, they are used to quickly find a target if the main camera is destroyed.**

 **-Thruster Units: Replaces the new leg and backpack units for the Tempester, it stills works like the Tempester, but the units can now detach if all the fuel is consumed. This makes the unit smaller to hit, but in exchange for mobility. Despite being a agile booster unit, the fuel is quickly consumed and can leave the unit dead on the ground.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Beacon Academy**

 **-Lie Ren**

 **-Vale Military**

 **Operators**

 **-Lie Ren**

 **History**

 **The unit was first developed by the Vale military for the frame, but Ren and Beacon Academy modified the unit to have the thruster units along with new weapons. The unit proved to be a agile unit, but the downside of this unit is that fuel costs are high and the fact Ren doesn't have that much stamina even though he is a nimble fighter. The unit's fuel prices are also high and are comparable to ammo prices for Nora's Buster Gundam, meaning team JNPR has to take high risk, but high paying missions. There have been instances where Ren faced near death situations concerning his suit, but was quickly saved by his teammates. Shortly after that, Ren has been getting dreams where he would meet a person who sounded like him and this person said goodbye before Ren would wake up. What is also strange is that Ren now keeps a talisman that has the broken moon along with the words "Keep Moving Forward" underneath it.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Cardin Winchester's Mobile Suit**

 **I think this is enough chapters for me to make another RTF MS dossier fic, but I want you people to choose which Gundam universe for me to create MS for the RWBY crew.**

 **Here are some choices.**

 **-Gundam 00 (AD)**

 **-Original Gundam Series (UC) (Volume 1 will be up to War in the Pocket or UC 0080)**

 **-Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans (PD)**

 **-Gundam Wing (AC)**

 **-Gundam AGE (AG) (No generations, but longer time skips, meaning the RWBY cast will be older overtime)**

 **Cast your choice by going to my profile and find the voting option. Voting will end 2 or 4 weeks from now.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	18. ZGMF-1017AS GINN AT Black Cardinal

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design, but if I did own RWBY, I would had Nora break team CRDL's legs.**

* * *

 **ZGMF-1017AS GINN AT "Black Cardinal"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the GINN Assault Type, the head mounts 75mm CIWS on the sides of the head, the monoeye glows indigo, and the large fin was removed and was replaced with a heat horn on the front top of the head. The chest combines the Assault Shroud chest piece with Cardin's own chest piece with emblem included and the only weapons added were micro missile pods inside the chest and a Dust beam scatter gun on the upper torso. The shoulders plates were remodeled to look more like Cardin's shoulder plates, but with gatling guns on top and a Dust beam striker on the side. The arms retain their heavy armor and weapons, however, new weapons were added which included a shotgun under the wrist, smoke dispensers around the arm, and knuckle gloves on the hands. The side waists mount modified extensional arrestors and the back waist mounts a bludgeon mace. The legs retain their heavy armor and weapons while new ones were added which includes an extra 3-tube missile pod on the side of the foot, a pair of experimental 27mm AP assault rifle with physical blade bayonet, anchor spikes on the bottom of the foot. The backpack remains the same design, but new weapons were added on, which includes dummy launchers on the side of the wings, EMP micro missile pods inside the wings, and a zweihander in the middle of the backpack. Color is black with burnt orange outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Mace: The main weapon of the suit and Cardin, it takes the design of a military bludgeon mace with a metal end that is useful for damaging plated armored. No known special upgrades were added onto mace, making this weapon a melee only weapon, but Cardin proves to be skilled in using this mace with him being able to throw it.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Heat Horn: Mounted on the front top of the suit, it takes the design of a horn and mostly used to ram targets, but the downside of this weapon is that it may damage the head, but the risk increases if the pilot chooses to heat it.**

 **-Chest Grenades: Hidden inside the chest armor, there are one on each side of the chest and the armor must flip open to fire them, the grenades themselves are very useful for making sneak attacks.**

 **-Micro Missile Pods: Also hidden inside the chest armor, these pods make up firepower in exchange for more missiles, making it a perfect AOE weapon, however, like the chest grenades, the armor is required to flip open if the missiles are to be fired. A variant exists inside the wing that does EMP damage instead of real damage.**

 **-Dust Beam Scatter Gun: Mounted on the upper torso of the unit, despite it being a scatter gun, the weapon is ineffective against mobile suits, however, the weapon itself creates a blinding light that can blind a pilot or a mobile suit's visuals for a short period of time, leaving the enemy wide open for an attack.**

 **-Gatling Guns: Mounted on top of the shoulders, they are like CIWS, but can actually damage mobile suits.**

 **-Dust Beam Striker: Mounted on the side of the shoulders, it is a ramming weapon by using the suit as the weapon. The strikers would generate a beam field that increase the mobile suit's ramming power and protect the suit from anything that would stop the ram. However, the field will have an elemental effect depending on the Dust used, so it is advised to choose the right one as some weapons can pierce depending on the field being used.**

 **-2-Tube Grenade Launcher: Mounted on the wrists of the suit, they are mostly used to destroy targets mid-range, but they are not effective against large targets like warships.**

 **-Shotguns: Mounted under the wrists of the suit, they take the design of the Masterkey underbarrel used in certain ranged weapons; they are loaded in clips and only have 5 shots. The weapon itself is a cheap way to catch enemies off guard when clashing in CQC.**

 **-Smoke Dispensers: Mounted around the arms of the suit, it covers the suit and whatever suit is near it, making it useful to escape attacks or confuse enemies.**

 **-Knuckle Gloves: Mounted on the hands on the suit, they are essentially just spiked fists that can damage mobile suits.**

 **-EEQ7R Extensional Arrestors Type "Scatter": Mounted on the sides of the waist, while the original concept was a Dust beam anchor, Cardin had his modified to fire a Dust beam shotgun like blast when it anchors itself to a target and unlike the original arrestor, this one can be fired from the side waists if needed.**

 **-3-Tube Missile Pod: Mounted on the side of the leg and the foot, they are mostly used to catch enemies off guard.**

 **-Experimental 27mm Armor-Piercing Assault Rifle: Located inside the legs, they have increased rate of fire and firepower, however, the clips are more prone to explode when shot, so it is advised to watch out when reloading,**

 **-Anchor Spikes: Mounted under the foot, these spikes allows the unit to anchor themselves onto any surface to prevent the unit from moving or to stop fast moving units, however the spikes are also strong enough to crush the armor of MS, meaning the pilot can step on the target and activate the spikes.**

 **-Dummy Launchers: Located on the side of the wings, they fire rubber like versions of the suit to distract and to confuse the targets in order for the real suit to close in for the kill.**

 **-Zweihander: Mounted in the middle of the back, it is classified as a "polearm", meaning it has farther reach than a regular sword, but requires two hands to wield it right.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours.**

 **-Assault Shroud: An upgrade to the suit, it was given more armor and extra weapons. Cardin's version has the armor bolted on and is not designed to be detached.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Beacon Academy**

 **-Cardin Winchester**

 **Operators**

 **-Cardin Winchester**

 **History**

 **The unit was designed by Cardin to be a heavy weight machine that can take quite the punishment and can fight back with the same amount of punishment it took. However, since the armor is heavy weight, the speed of this unit makes it more like a tank, but has the armor of a tank. The unit was first seen in combat when Jaune Arc fought Cardin in a duel. Cardin at first had the advantage, however Jaune quickly recovered and become to zoom around the arena and the unit itself had one fatal flaw. While the armor protects parts of the suit, it doesn't cover the back and the joints, meaning a enemy MS can destroy the joints or attack the unit from behind. Jaune disables Cardin's suit by throwing sonic knives into the joints and then detonate them. Cardin's unit was unable to fight and was soundly defeated. Status of this unit indicates it was repaired, but hasn't been seen in action ever since the duel.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Roman Torchwick's Mobile Suit**

 **Don't forget to cast your vote on which era should the next RTF MS dossier by going to my profile and find the voting option. (Seriously though, go to my profile to vote.)**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	19. YMF-01B Proto GINN Trickster

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **YMF-01B Proto GINN "Trickster"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Proto GINN, the head now mounts 75mm CIWS on the sides of the head, the monoeye glows green, and the head now dons a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. The chest mounts a pair of 2-tube missile pods on the lower torso while the upper torso mounts a Dust beam scatter gun. The shoulders mount flare pods on the side and small twin-linked 40mm cannons inside the shoulders. The right arm mounts a grappling gun on the wrist and a knuckle glove on the hand. The left arm mounts a slot for a shield on the side and the palm mounts a Gravity Dust generator. The side waist mounts dummy launchers and the back waist mounts Melodic Cudgel. The legs mount "Griffon" Dust beam blades on the front, 3-tube electric smoke missile pods on the side, and large treadmills on the back of the legs. The backpack was replaced with a Dagger backpack that has a 2-tube missile pod on top that is loaded with Flashbangs, the Dust beam saber was moved to the right side of the backpack, and on the left side of the backpack is a satchel containing large Dust crystals. Color is orange with white outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Melodic Cudgel: A mobile suit sized version of Roman's main weapon, although it has the design of a cane, the bottom of part of the cane is actually a flare gun that has an aiming reticle that covers the muzzle, but when in combat mode, it flips up and allows the flare gun to fire, in which it shoots unstable flares or discharges, possibly Dust. The flare gun has 2 types of projectiles, which are red and white flares, both displaying devastating powers. The cane itself is very durable when it comes to deflecting long or close ranged weapons and is capable of disarming or lowering the defenses of an enemy.**

 **-75mm CIWS, mounted on the sides of the head, they are mostly used to shoot down lightly armored targets.**

 **-2-Tube Missile Pod: Mounted on the lower torso, they are mostly used to damage enemies at close range or when clashing. A variant exists on top of the backpack that is loaded with Flashbangs to temporarily blind enemies.**

 **-Dust Beam Scatter Gun: Mounted on the upper torso of the unit, despite it being a scatter gun, the weapon is ineffective against mobile suits, however, the weapon itself creates a blinding light that can blind a pilot or a mobile suit's visuals for a short period of time, leaving the enemy wide open for an attack.**

 **-Twin-Linked 40mm Cannons: Located inside the shoulders, the shoulder has to open up to allow the cannons to fire and despite their small size, the cannons pack quite the punch. However, a skilled shooter can shoot the cannon and can cause a chain reaction inside the cannons that may detonate the cartridge while reloading.**

 **-Flare Pods: Mounted on the side of the shoulders, while they don't sound effective againist Grimm, the flares are mixed with a special mixture of Gravity Dust that can attract projectiles while still retaining the ability to attract heat seeking targets.**

 **-Grappling Guns: Mounted on the right wrist of the suit, it allows the unit to quickly traverse an area or being able to grab enemies and pull them in from long distances.**

 **-Knuckle Gloves: Mounted on the right hand on the suit, they are essentially just spiked fists that can damage mobile suits.**

 **-Earth Dust Shield: A shield that has been fused with Earth Dust to increase durability and protection rate for the suit. The shield can take quite the beating before it can break, but it be also used as a melee weapon to bash something.**

 **-Dummy Launchers: Mounted on the side waists, they fire rubber like versions of the suit to distract and to confuse the targets in order for the real suit to close in for the kill.**

 **-MR-Q15A "Griffon" Dust Beam Blades: Mounted on the front of the legs, they generate Dust beam blades that can deflect incoming attacks or be used as a spare melee weapon. Pilot can also launch Dust beam boomerangs by using the energy from the blade to throw it. The blades are Dust powered, but they have an almost infinite generating power as Dust crystals are swapped out before they burn out.**

 **-3-Tube Electric Smoke Missile Pods: Mounted on the side of the legs, it creates a smokescreen and when any suit that is not the suit that fired it will take electrical damage overtime and cause the suit to shut down along with the fact the suit that fired it will be unharmed as the suit will have a special type of coating that is tailored to a type of electric smoke, meaning there is no original electric smoke.**

 **-Type 3 Dust Energy Sword: Mounted on the right side of the backpack, it uses a heavily refined Dust crystal to create the blade, it can also have different elemental effects if using a combination of Dust crystals, but the blade's operational time is exactly 30 minutes before the crystal burns out and breaks.**

 **-Large Dust Crystals: Located inside a satchel mounted on the left side of the backpack, the crystals used are mostly the volatile ones and can cause massive damage. Roman uses these crystals by throwing them at an enemy and uses Melodic Cudgel's flare gun to ignite the crystal.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours. A variant exists on the left palm to stop incoming projectiles.**

 **-Treadmills: Mounted on the back of the legs, they are used to move at high speeds on the ground and can easily crush small targets.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Vale Military**

 **-Roman Torchwick**

 **-?**

 **Operators**

 **-Roman Torchwick**

 **History**

 **The prototype for the GINN of Vale, these units would be later used by the Vale military as mobile suit trainers for new recruits. One unit was stolen by an unknown faction and was modified by Roman for his own personal use. The unit was first seen when Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong encountered Roman and the White Fang stealing Dust at the port. Despite Blake's unit being a superior model, Roman was able to fight "Strayed" on equal footing and was even able to destroy the right arm of the unit before had to intervene with his unit, but like Blake, he is also equally matched. This was put to an end when Ruby Rose and Penny Polendina arrived on the scene and Penny causing havoc by destroying many White Fang forces and mobile suits. Roman was forced to retreat, but Ruby manages to disable his suit thanks to a well-placed shot with Crescent Rose, but Roman had a backup plan. He activated the self-destruct system on the suit and set the suit to autopilot in order for him to escape. The suit was about to detonate near Ruby, but Penny quickly destroyed the suit and that was the last scene for "Trickster". It was unknown where the debris of the suit went as when the police came to investigate, the scraps had disappeared, but reports claimed the remaining scraps were turning to ash and flew away.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Sun Wukong's Mobile Suit**

 **Don't forget to cast your vote on which era should the next RTF MS dossier by going to my profile and find the voting option. (Seriously though, go to my profile to vote.)**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	20. MBF-P01 Gundam Astray GF Traveler

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **MBF-P01 Gundam Astray GF "Traveler"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Gundam Astray Gold Frame, the head was remodeled to resemble the complete sensor unit used by the Gundam Astray Blue Frame, the eyes glow dark gray, but they are covered by a black colored visor. The chest was given boosters on the front upper torso and a multi-phase Dust beam cannon on the lower torso. The arms were given bulky armor that can be casted off for mobility along with a few added weapons that includes 3-tube missile launchers on top of the shoulders and chain mines mounted on the wrists of the armor. The side waists include a satchel containing different types of grenades on the left waist while the right waist mounts a Dust beam sub-machine gun and the back waist mounts Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang along with a monkey tail. The legs also have blocky armor that can detach if needed along with extra weapons that include short-barreled twin-linked gatling guns on the sides and a Dust beam cannon hidden on the front part of the armored legs. The back mounts a pair of "Gae Bulg" rail bazookas near the shoulder backs along with flare pods under the backpack. Color is goldish yellow with white outlines.**

 **-"Cast Off" Form: The blocky armor on the arms and legs are detached along with the weapons. The arms reveal yellow forearm pieces that open up to reveal 90mm gatling guns, Gravity Dust generators on the side of the arm, and heat tonfas under the arms. The legs reveal a pair of Type 0 Dust beam pistols on the sides and a 3-tube missile launcher on the sides of the foot..**

 **Armaments**

 **-Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang: A mobile suit sized version of Sun's main weapon, it is a bo staff can turn into two pairs of gold-chain-linked lever-action shotguns that also double as nunchaku. The bo staff is strong enough to send mobile suits flying to a certain distance, withstand a direct shot from Roman's Melodic Cudgel, and can give small bursts of energy at the ends to create shockwaves. In nunchaku mode, Sun is able to fire his shots while swinging the weapon, is able to reload while swinging it, and not hit himself with the weapon despite the massive amount of confusion for its design and for what it is known for.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Dust Beam Cannon:** **Located on the lower part of the torso, this weapon is the most powerful energy weapon on the suit as it uses a multitude of Dust mixtures and a bit of Aura, this cannon can vaporize a Nevermore in one go, but over usage can lead the cannon to melt and must be rebuilt.**

 **-3-Tube Missile Launchers: Mounted on top of the armored shoulder pieces, they fire high explosive payloads that can severely damage a mobile suit, but is limited to 6 shots, once the missiles are used, the pilot can eject them to get rid of extra weight or launch them at enemies. Smaller ones exist on the sides of the foot for when the suit is in "Cast Off" mode, they are mostly used to catch enemies off guard.**

 **-Chain Mine: (Design is the same as the chain mine used by the Kampfer in Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket) Mounted on the wrists of the armored arms, these disc shaped mines are all connected by a flexible wire and each mine has a magnetic claw underneath, meaning it can be attached to certain objects like building, warships, or even mobile suits.**

 **-Grenades: Located in a satchel mounted on the left side of the waist, these grenades range from lethal like HE to non-lethal like EMP.**

 **-RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" Dust Beam Sub-machine Gun: Mounted on the right side of the waist, this weapon fires shots weaker than a standard Dust beam rifle, but it makes it up for higher rate of fire. As of right now, the gun is fed by clips rather than a power source, meaning the pilot has to reload it. It also includes a heat knife on the underbarrel, allowing CQC, but the knife can be ejected to hit a target if needed.**

 **-Monkey Tail: Mounted on the back waist of the unit, it represents Sun's faunus heritage. Despite being a skinny tail, it acts an extra appendage when in combat and to strong enough to make dents in MS armor. The tail is AI controlled and responds to Sun's commands.**

 **-Short-Barreled Twin-Lined Gatling Guns: Mounted on the sides of the armored legs, they work similarly to CIWS, but they can actually damage mobile suits and because of their short barrels, they are best suited for close range combat.**

 **-Dust Beam Cannon: Located inside the front of the armored legs, these cannons are strong enough to destroy whole areas, but energy cost can be high and result in the suit shutting down, but in Sun's case, the cannons have their own generator that can't recharge, meaning it's a limited usage weapon.**

 **-350mm "Gae Bulg" Rail Bazooka: (Design is same as the "Gae Bulg" weapon used in Gundam SEED) A pair of them are mounted near the shoulder back of the suit, they use the same concept of railguns, but instead of a regular projectile, it uses an explosive projectile and there is a chance of electronic units near the blast radius suffer a power overload for a short period of time due to the Electric Dust being used.**

 **-Type 3 Dust Energy Sword: A pair of them are sticking out on top of the backpack and is imported from Atlas, it uses a heavily refined Dust crystal to create the blade, it can also have different elemental effects if using a combination of Dust crystals, but the blade's operational time is exactly 30 minutes before the crystal burns out and breaks.**

 **-Flare Pods: Mounted underneath the backpack, while they don't sound effective against Grimm, the flares are mixed with a special mixture of Gravity Dust that can attract projectiles while still retaining the ability to attract heat seeking targets.**

 **-90mm Gatling Gun: Located in the yellow forearms on the suit when suit is in "Cast Off" mode. These guns are very powerful and are able to destroy thinly armored mobile suits and can shred the armor of anything no matter how strong it is due to how many bullets are flying out of this weapon.**

 **-Heat Tonfas: Mounted under the arms when the suit is in "Cast Off" mode, these weapons are mostly used in defensive stances and can block blows to the arms along with the fact it can be heated to increase defensive capabilities. Skilled pilots are able to use the tonfas in offensives stances that include stopping swords mid swing or to bash a mobile suit in.**

 **-Type 0 Dust Beam Pistol: Imported from Vale, this gun has the ability to transform into a short sword for close range combat, but operational time is 35 minutes.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Mistral: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Mistral's Gravity Dust generator allows the suit to stay up in the air for about an hour and 30 minutes. A variant exists on the sides of the arm when the suit is in "Cast Off" mode to stop incoming projectiles.**

 **-Flash Boosters: Mounted on the upper front torso, this allows the pilot to make faster dodges or reflexes.**

 **-Combat Armor: (Based on the Chobham Armor used by Gundam ALEX in Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket) Covers the arms and legs in a block like armor piece, this armor is strong enough to take shots from high powered energy weapons, however, this decreases the mobility of the suit because of the weight. The armor can be ejected to get rid of extra weight, but it removes the fixed weapons on it too. It is noted that the armor pops out quickly and flies in in all directions and is known to smash the head of a Dagger.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Haven Academy**

 **-Mistral Military**

 **-Sun Wukong**

 **Operators**

 **-Sun Wukong**

 **History**

 **Created from scratch after the failure of the Astray project that left all five units taken by unknown factions. Haven Academy acquired a Astray Gold Frame unit and was modified by Sun Wukong for his personal needs. The combat armor was Haven Academy's decision to give Sun more defense as the unit was lightly armored. The unit was first seen being transported to Beacon Academy at the docks as Sun ran away from the Vale police. Sun then activates his suit during the battle at the docks when the White Fang and Roman Torchwick were stealing Dust. Sun manages to stand his ground against Roman with Blake, but was defeated before Ruby and Penny arrived on the scene and managed to drive the White Fang and Roman out of the docks. The unit itself was damaged and lost the left eye, both rail bazookas, and the tail, in which Sun is angry about. The unit was taken back to Beacon for repairs and current whereabouts are unknown.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Penny Polendina's Mobile Suit**

 **The armor being fling in all directions is similar to how the Riders in Kamen Rider Kabuto used "Cast Off" to turn into rider mode.**

 **I'm still wondering how Sun uses the nunchaku without hitting himself and the fact they are shotguns too.**

 **Don't forget to cast your vote on which era should the next RTF MS dossier by going to my profile and find the voting option. (Seriously though, go to my profile to vote.)**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	21. ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam Clockwork

**Response to mega float guest (guest): There is a slight problem with that, I hadn't watch the entire RvB series, the only episodes I watched was maybe half of the first season and that one episode where Tex kicked the Reds asses. Aside from that, I can't do it, sorry.**

 **Notes: (For those who don't know about Gundam SEED side stories)**

 **-Astray Project: In the Gundam SEED verse, it is ORBs version of the Earth Alliance G Project, instead of Phase Shift Armor; they made the suits lighter and agile than the Earth Alliance Gundams. However, the project was scrapped after Z.A.F.T. attacked the colony Heliopolis, which so happens to house both the Earth Alliance Gundam and Astray Gundams. After that, ORB decided to destroy the Astray units, but it failed and all 5 units fell into the hands of different factions.**

 **-Astray Project: In the RWBY verse, Mistral wanted to create 5 mobile suits that would be able to use equipment that is usually banned, (Biological Grimm related, Genocidal.) meaning they wanted to be the most powerful kingdom. However, during testing phase, White Fang forces encountered the project and decided to leak the project to the public, which caused doubts to the Mistral government. Fearing the project to become public, officials ordered the destruction of the suits and the termination of the project. This would fail like in the Gundam SEED verse, but with a twist, the White Fang couldn't obtain a Astray unit, but they were able to collect most of the data and collect parts for a Astray unit (Not unit 5, it will be appearing later).**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit designs.**

* * *

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam "Clockwork"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Providence Gundam, the dual eyes glow green and is covered by a black tinted visor. The chest mounts 2 Dust beam cannons on the upper torso and a Multi-Phase Dust beam cannon on the lower torso. The shoulder plates were replaced with Dust beam cannons on top, small "Mirror" Dust shields on the sides, and boosters on the back. The right arm mounts a Dust scatter cannon on the palm and a 2-tube missile launcher on the side of the arm. The left arm mounts a custom composite shield and a Gravity Dust generator on the palm. The side waists mount "Xiphas" Railguns along with the small DRAGOON Pods while the back waist mounts a handheld hyper Dust beam cannon. The legs mount "Griffin" Dust beam blades on the front and Dust beam sub-machine gun located on the sides. The backpack was replaced with a small mechanical backpack that stores her main weapon. Color is green with orange outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Assault Swords: A mobile suit sized version of Penny's main weapon, they are gray-colored blades, with a luminous green power symbol at the center of the bronze-colored hilt, and a green line running parallel to one side, and they can fold into a more compact gun-like shape. They fire green-like beams and they can also form a circle to fire a large beam that has smaller beams splitting off. The blades are connected by a thin, but durable cable, giving Penny the ability to quickly relocate blades. The exact number of blades is unknown, but current records say there is a total of 14 blades. Penny can also use these swords to convert her backpack into a jetpack.**

 **-76mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head and on the shoulders, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Dust Beam Cannons: 2 are mounted on the upper torso and on top of the shoulders, they are strong enough to destroy areas with a single shot, but energy costs can be high and may lead to the suit shutting down.**

 **-MGX-2235 "Calidus" Multi-Phase Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted on the lower torso, it uses several Dust mixtures to fire a beam that is powerful enough to vaporize almost anything, but overuse can overheat the cannon and melt the cannon itself.**

 **-Dust Scatter Cannon: Mounted on the right palm, it uses a mixture of Fire and Electric Dust to deliver a shotgun like blast against a target. However, the range for this weapon is up close, meaning that if the pilot grabs the target, it is guarantee destruction. There have be some instance where a pilot may temporarily alter the Dust inside the weapon to fire a beam that can destroy targets from a long distance.**

 **-2-Tube Missile Launcher: Mounted on the side of the right arm, Penny uses missiles that are loaded with smoke rounds that help conceal her unit and make the enemy blind without thermal vision. However, there are some instances where the missiles would explode while being held as there is no open cover for the launcher.**

 **-MA-M221 "Judicium" Dust Beam Rifle: While larger than standard Dust beam weapons, it generates energy that is comparable to Dust beam cannons. Weapons is held like a bazooka and power source is unknown, possibly clip fed.**

 **-MA-MV05A Composite Armed Shield System: Mounted on the left arm, it is a shield that has been given offensive capabilities. Weapons include a large Dust beam saber in the middle and 2 small Dust beam guns on the sides.**

 **-MM1-M15 "Xiphas" Railgun: Mounted on the side waist, they fire solid rounds at high speeds by using Electric Dust to propel it. There are some instances target may become electrified due to some specs of Electric Dust being added onto the round.**

 **-Small DRAGOON Pod: Mounted on the side waist and back waist, there are a total of 6 of them in total. They use Gravity Dust to allow free movement in the air and are armed with 2 Dust beam guns. The pods are controlled by the pilot via special remote control; however the complexity of this weapon only makes this weapon usable by pilots with high spatial awareness or being supported by an AI. There also been some instances where the pods can use its Dust beam guns to for a short sword for close range combat.**

 **-Handheld Hyper Dust Beam Cannon: A handheld version for the Hyper Dust Cannon, it has the same destructive capabilities as its original version, but also comes with the same costs as well.**

 **-MR-Q15A "Griffon" Dust Beam Blade: Mounted in front of the legs, they are mostly used to help enhance kick attacks, but skilled pilots can use the blades to deflect incoming projectiles or throw beam boomerangs at enemies.**

 **-RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" Dust Beam Sub-machine Gun: Located inside the legs, this weapon fires shots weaker than a standard Dust beam rifle, but it makes it up for higher rate of fire. As of right now, the gun is fed by clips rather than a power source, meaning the pilot has to reload it. It also includes a heat knife on the underbarrel, allowing CQC, but the knife can be ejected to hit a target if needed.**

 **-METEOR Unit: (Basic unit design is same as the METEOR units in Gundam SEED, but Penny's unit has 4 large DRAGOON pods on sides of the engine, 2 on each side, and smaller pods inside the unit, about 12 of them.) Developed by Atlas, this unit would allow a mobile suit to have the firepower equivalent to a warship, making a very deadly weapon. Currently right now, about 6 of them are accounted for, but there been instances where some units are not accounted for, like Penny's unit. The current power source is an ultra-compact internal battery unit, but it was designed to draw power from the suit itself, so unless the suit is equipped with a suitable power source, using this weapon is a no go.**

 **-120cm High-Energy Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted on the tip of the moveable arm units, the caliber is warship class, making it one of the most destructive weapons usable by MS.**

 **-93.7cm High-Energy Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted on the sides of the unit, they are much weaker than the 120, but they exchange it for high rate of fire.**

 **-MA-X200 Beam Sword: Mounted on the moveable arm units, they are generated jointly by the emitters above and below the 120cm high-energy Dust beam cannon. They can generate a long sword that can easily cut through warships and MS alike.**

 **-60cm "Erinaceus" Anti-Ship Missile Launcher: About 77 missiles are on the unit with 22 mounted on each pod on the side of the unit, 12 mounted at the back of each arm unit, and the last 9 are mounted on the tail fin. As the name suggests, it can destroy warships, but the pilot can fire all 77 missiles at once to destroy multiple targets.**

 **-Large DRAGOON Pod: 2 are mounted on each side of the engine, these pods sports 9 Dust beam guns that can switch from regular firing mode to rapid fire mode, which replaces firepower with a high rate of fire.**

 **-Small DRAGOON Pod: 12 are located inside the unit, they act similar to the DRAGOONs on the suit, but these pods can also switch to rapid fire mode.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling, but the Dust supply in the generator is limited, operational time is about 45 minutes. There is also one on the left palm and is mostly used to stop incoming projectiles.**

 **-Neutron Dust Reactor: The main power source for the suit, it generates "unlimited" power for the suit, granting the ability to operate with no need for recharging. However, there are risks to using this reactor; negative effects include getting an incurable disease if using the reactor for long periods of time and possibly spreading it along with the fact if the reactor is critically hit, the reactor may detonate and cause a devastating and large expolsion. Only a few mobile suits were equipped with these dangerous reactors.**

 **-Targeting System: A system that assists the pilot in targeting any type of target, but some units have features that the system can't track.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Atlas Military**

 **-Atlas Science Division**

 **Operators**

 **-Penny Polendina**

 **History**

 **The unit was created after the Science Division of Atlas analyzed the combat data from their Decimator Battle Outfit for the Raysta Type Junk Fighter. The military finished the product, but it had a major flaw, despite all of these weapons, the actual reactor output won't suffice, so the Science Division tried their experimental Neutron Dust reactor, which proved to be successful, but at a terrible cost. There were about 9 units finished, but 5 of them were destroy by Neutron Dust reactor failure and resulted in a desert wasteland near the city and the area is covered in poisoning now known as a Neutron poisoning. The remaining 4 units were split and sent off to each kingdom as a gift from Atlas. Penny was the chosen pilot to operate Atlas's Providence. This unit was first seen in combat when she and Ruby Rose arrived at the Vale docks to stop Roman Torchwick and the White Fang from stealing Dust. The unit was able to defeat 2 squads of White Fang BuCUE's and destroy heavily armored Bullheads. The unit was never seen again after the dock incident, but it may be possible that Penny had to return to Atlas for repairs, rearmament, and possible upgrades.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Atlas's 2** **nd** **Generation Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

 **Next Volume 1 MSV Unit: Atlas's Experimental Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

 **Next AU Unit: Unknown**

 **I think I made Penny a bit too powerful…**

 **Notes:**

 **-(Original Creation) Neutron Dust: Founded in a Dust mine in Vacuo, this Dust crystal is pale white in color and when it is used to power machines, it grants "unlimited" power, making it a very useful source of energy, but also a potential weapon. Atlas at first tried to create a weapon using Neutron Dust, but that blew up in their faces, for real, they lost a good portion of their military and scientific staff after a failed experiment. To prevent this again, all four kingdoms would cease the weaponization of Neutron Dust and focus on making this Dust a reliable power source, but that would be risky too as it can lead to the Neutron Effect.**

 **-(Original Creation) Neutron Effect: A disease that is caught by having the Neutron Dust being used as the power source. It is mostly effects anyone in a close proximity to the source and cannot spread when a person is infected with the disease. There are 3 stages to this, first stage includes unknown fatigue, ragged breathing, sudden lose in Aura, and possible blackouts. The second stage includes, your own Semblance not sometimes working or being used againist you, possible small deformities on the body, heighted reflexes and senses, short terms of depression, and small hints of insanity. The final stage includes deformities on the body, traces of loss in morality, enhanced strength, and insanity. Currently this disease is incurable as of right now, but there are ways to slow it down and the treatments include getting doses of Aura from other people, taking supplements from the Atlas Medical Division, or wearing a special suit that was design by the Atlas Science Division that uses the Neutron Effect in a positive way, but still retains its negative effects.**

 **As you can see, I added MSV or Mobile Suit Variations and AU units. MSV units are unknown variants of units seen this Fic, but never made it to the plotline, think of them as side story suits. As for AU units, this is my way to connect to you readers, if you want a character in a certain suit, you can now request it, but here's the twist, you have to add a change in a certain scenario like what if Ruby didn't skip ahead to go to Beacon, what if she actually stayed at Signal? Also, you have to be specific on what type of suit it will be, like will it be a close range or long range unit, custom weapons are fine too, just give me the design.**

 **If you want to request a character in a suit, PM me or leave it in the reviews, but remember, be specific on the suit and what is going to change in the actual RWBY storyline. (EX. Ruby not skipping ahead to Beacon, so she would get a Custom CQC CGUE)**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Don't forget to cast your vote on which era should the next RTF MS dossier by going to my profile and find the voting option. (Seriously though, go to my profile to vote.)**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**

 **Also, we are heading to Volume 2, all AU units must be linked to scenarios up to Volume 1 as of right now.**


	22. GAT-02L2 Dagger L Guardian

**Change in Volume 2 due to Mobile Suits: The same time skip happens, but the White Fang begins their violent attacks on all 4 kingdoms using stolen suits. The kingdoms are able to fend them off, but not for long as the White Fang reveals their secret weapon. In order to lessen the stress for the military in the kingdoms, the military enlists the kingdom's academy students in guard duty and possible search and destroy missions of White Fang cells. The students are now going to get a taste of a real battle and a possible war against the White Fang.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **GAT-02L2 Dagger L "Guardian"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Dagger L, the head was given the ability to open the visor to reveal white dual eyes and the visor was upgraded to have a targeting system and is color blue. The body frame was remodeled to have a core splendor unit on the lower torso, so the frame was changed to have the leg and upper body split and combine with the core splendor. The chest was given a pair of 2-tube missile pods on the lower torso. The right shoulder was given an optional weapon that includes a combo weapons pod or a holster for a Dust beam boomerang while the left shoulder houses a micro missile pod that opens up. The right arm was given a Dust beam blade on the arm and a Dust scatter cannon on the palm. The left arm still uses the magnetic lock for their shields, but the palm now has a rocket anchor. The right side of the waist replaces the rocket daggers with a satchel of grenades while the left side remains the same and the back waist is usually where the core splendor is. The legs have anchor spikes on the bottom of the feet and the left leg stores a revolver cannon while the right leg stores a staff. The back mounts a chain gun near the right back shoulder and a 6-tube anti-ship missile box near the left back shoulder. Color is gray with white outlines.**

 **-Black Ops: The visor was upgraded to become a HUD for the pilot and the dual eyes are grey colored and the visor is yellow. The 2-tube missile pods on the lower torso were replaced with a single tube wired-control missile on the sides of the lower torso. The right shoulder mounts a radar unit while the left shoulder replaces the micro missile pod with a moveable shoulder shield. The right arm has the Dust beam blade replaced with a scabbard for a heat knife and the Dust scatter gun was removed. The magnetic lock on the left arm was replaced with a foldable shield and the rocket anchor on the palm was modified with scouting equipment. The satchel on the right side of the waist was filled with tactical grenades while the left side remains the same. The anchor spikes on the bottom of the feet have scanners on the spikes, the feet were given modified Gravity Dust generators, and on the side of the legs are containers that can hold infantry, vehicles, or automatons. The chain gun near the right back shoulder was replaced with radar while the 6-tube anti-ship missile box remained. Color is dark gray with black outlines.**

 **-"Phantom" Dagger: The visor and dual eyes are red colored and the mouth area opens up to reveal a set of sharp teeth that can open and close. The chest retains its 2-tube missile pods on the lower torso, but on the upper torso are 2 Dust beam cannons. The right shoulder uses the combo weapons pod while the left shoulder uses the moveable shoulder shield used by the Black Ops Daggers. The right arm replaces the Dust beam blade with a sonic emitter and the palm remains the same. The left arm also uses the foldable shield and the palm uses a modified Gravity Dust generator. The right side of the waist uses a flamethrower and the left side of the waist replaces the rocket daggers with a grenade launcher. In front of the feet are 12.5mm anti-infantry guns, the anchor spikes were replaced with treadmills under the feet, and on the side of the legs are containers that have the same purpose as the Black Ops Daggers. The back replaces the chain gun and 6-tube anti-ship missile box with a 40mm cannon and a mortar. Color is black with red outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Type V Dust Beam Rifle MK.2: An upgraded version of the standard type V, it now mounts a heat knife under the front barrel so it can be used as a bayonet and the rifle can switch firing modes that include focus or regular shots.** **However, it shares the same downsides as the original Type V.**

 **-76mm Rifle: Replaces the 76mm machine gun, it fires solid rounds at far ranges and can be loaded with different types of rounds that can include Dust.** **Another common favorite among the non-aura pilots due to easy handling and feelings.**

 **-12.5mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head and shoulders, they are mostly used to shoot down lightly armored targets.**

 **-Type 3 Delta Dust Beam Saber: Mounted on the side waists and on the right arm for the Base, Black Ops, and "Phantom" Daggers, like the original type 3, it can different elemental effect based on what type of Dust crystal is used. A special feature for this weapon is that it can take the form of a javelin so the pilot can throw it, but the pilot have to retrieve the weapon. The operational time was upgraded to last for at least an hour.**

 **-2-Tube Missile Pods: Mounted on the lower torso for the Base and "Phantom" Daggers, they are loaded with smoke rounds that allows the pilot to make a sneak attack or escape a dangerous battle, but the "Phantom" models are loaded with sleep gas.**

 **-Micro Missile Pod: Mounted the left shoulder for the Base Daggers, these missiles have a decrease in firepower in exchange for speed and numbers.**

 **-Dust Scatter Cannon: Mounted on the right palm for the Base and "Phantom" Daggers, it uses a mixture of Fire and Electric Dust to deliver a shotgun like blast against a target. However, the range for this weapon is up close, meaning that if the pilot grabs the target, it is guarantee destruction. There have be some instance where a pilot may temporarily alter the Dust inside the weapon to fire a beam that can destroy targets from a long distance.**

 **-EQS1358 Rocket Anchor: Mounted the left palm for the Base and Black Ops Daggers, it is used to grab targets from afar and pull them for capture or for close range weapons to hit. The cables used are very durable, flexible, and the tip is coated with Earth Dust, giving the anchor the ability to pierce targets. The Black Ops Dagger has theirs upgraded with scanning equipment when they hit a target.**

 **-Dust Grenades: Located inside a satchel mounted on the left side of the waist for base Daggers, most Dust grenades that the Daggers use are mostly Fire, Electric, and Ice Dust.**

 **-MK315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator: Located inside a container mounted on the left side of the waist for the Base and Black Ops Daggers, the knives emit sonic waves that can weaken the armor of a target and when it hits a target, it explodes. The knives are also rocket-propelled, meaning they can be used as throwing weapons.**

 **-Earth Dust Shield: A shield that has been fused with Earth Dust to increase durability and protection rate for the suit. The shield can take quite the beating before it can break, but it be also used as a melee weapon to bash something. The Black Ops and "Phantom" Daggers use a foldable shield on their left arms and a shoulder shield on their left shoulder.**

 **-Anchor Spikes: Mounted under the foot, these spikes allows the unit to anchor themselves onto any surface to prevent the unit from moving or to stop fast moving units, however the spikes are also strong enough to crush the armor of MS, meaning the pilot can step on the target and activate the spikes. The Black Ops Dagger has theirs upgraded to scan the terrain around them.**

 **-27mm Revolver Hand Cannon: Located inside the left leg for the base Dagger, it takes the concept of a six shooter, but uses powerful Dust rounds to pierce targets.**

 **-Staff: Located inside the right leg, the ends have parts that can be heated for damaging parts of a mobile suit, however, the staff itself is mostly used to disarm targets are hit certain parts of a suit.**

 **-Chain Gun: (Design is the same as the chain gun used by the OMER starting AC in Armored Core for Answer) Mounted on the right back shoulder for the base Dagger, it uses Dust Armor Piercing rounds to attack multiple targets, but it does have a hard time piercing heavily armored targets.**

 **-6-Tube Anti-Ship Missile Box: Mounted on the left back shoulder for the Base and Black Ops Dagger, as the name suggests, they can be used to damage warships due to the tip being coated with Dust Armor Piercing rounds.**

 **-Single Tube Wired-Missile: Mounted on the lower torso for Black Ops Dagger, while it only fires one missile, the pilot can control the missile by using the wires and they can eject the wires if the pilot chooses to.**

 **-Heat Knife: Located inside a scabbard mounted on the right arm for the Black Ops Dagger, they are small in size and make less sound when heated compared to a Dust beam saber.**

 **-Tactical Grenades: Located inside a satchel mounted on the left side of the waist for the Black Ops Daggers, they are mostly non-lethal grenades that can allow the pilot to make a quick escape and the grenades are EMP, smoke, and Flashbang.**

 **-Containers: Mounted on the side of the legs for the Black Ops and "Phantom" Daggers, they usually store infantry, vehicles, or automatons. The Black Ops Daggers mostly store infantry or vehicles while the "Phantom" Daggers use automatons.**

 **-M703K Dust Beam Carbine: Mostly used by the Black Ops and "Phantom" Daggers, these guns exchange firepower for rate of fire, but the Black Ops Daggers use a modified version that further decreases their damage, but the noise of the carbine is dampen, making a useful stealth weapon.**

 **-Nail Gun: (Design is same as the guns used by the Electro Fishers in the Blame! Anime movie) Also used by the Black Ops Daggers, despite only having 2 shots before reloading, the gun makes almost no noise when fired and the nails themselves are strong enough to penetrate MS armor, making it an effective quick kill weapon.**

 **-Dust Beam Cannons: 2 of them are mounted on the upper torso, they can annihilate a whole area in mere seconds, but energy cost is very high and could make the suit shut down if not supplied with the proper energy tanks.**

 **-Combo Weapons Pod: Mounted on the right shoulder for the "Phantom Dagger" and when the Base Dagger chooses to use or when it is equipped with the Launcher Striker Pack. Weapons is a 120mm anti-ship Vulcan gun and a pair of 350mm gun launchers, they are mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets or small warships.**

 **-Sonic Emitter: Mounted on the right arm for the "Phantom" Dagger, it generates a sonic wave that only Faunus can hear, it also damages their ears, leaving them stunned.**

 **-Flamethrower: Mounted on the left side of the waist for the "Phantom" Dagger, it uses a Fire Dust crystal as fuel and the flames from this weapon are so strong, it can melt vehicles. However, a weakness for this weapon is that if well placed shot hits the tank, it will explode and may possibly damage the suit.**

 **-Grenade Launcher: Mounted on the right side of the waist for the "Phantom" Dagger, it uses a six-barrel chamber to fire high explosive rounds that scatters shrapnel when it detonates.**

 **-12.5mm Anti-Infantry Guns: Mounted in front of the feet, as the name suggests, it can be used to destroy rows of infantry or lightly armored targets.**

 **-40mm Cannon: Mounted on the back right shoulder for the "Phantom" Daggers, this weapon requires the suit to kneel down to unfold the weapon, while this is a disadvantage, the weapon can fire over long distances and can be loaded with different types of rounds.**

 **-Mortar: Mounted on the back left shoulder for the "Phantom" Daggers, this weapon is used for short range artillery and like the 40mm cannon, it can be loaded with different types of rounds.**

 **-MK39 Low-Recoil Cannon: A main solid range weapon for the "Phantom" Daggers, it takes the design of a bazooka and fires shrapnel rounds that deal extra AOE damage.**

 **Striker Packs**

 **-AQM/E-A4E1 Jet Striker: This Striker Pack was designed for high speed aerial combat unlike the standard Aile Striker Pack, it uses Wind Dust for propellant and the operational time is about 3 hours. There are 3 types of missile pods mounted on the Striker Pack; they are "Drache" Air-to-Surface Missiles, MK1323 Unguided Rocket Pods, and MK348 Triple "Wurger" Air-to-Air Missile Pods.**

 **-AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Striker: The Doppelhorn was designed solely for long range bombardment or anti-ship combat, the Striker Pack uses a twin recoilless cannon to attack targets from far ranges.**

 **-AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker: A Striker Pack designed for close range combat, the Striker Pack mounts a "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m Anti-Ship Sword that has a beam running along the cutting edge and can cut pieces and warships, a "Panzer Eisen" Rocket Anchor on the left arm to grab targets from long distances, and a "Midas Messer" Dust Beam Boomerang on the left shoulder to make surprise attacks on enemy targets. The only downside of this Striker Pack is that it lacks proper long range weaponry.**

 **-AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker: A Striker Pack designed for long range and anti-fortress/warship combat, the Striker Pack mounts a "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Dust Beam Cannon that can destroy some of the more heavily armored warships or suits and a Weapons Combo Pod that includes a 120mm Anti-Ship Vulcan Gun and a pair of 350mm Gun Launchers that is used to destroy lightly armored targets and MS. The only downside of this Striker Pack is the opposite of the Sword Striker Pack, that it lacks close range weaponry.**

 **-AQM/E-MD0 Shield Striker: (Design is the Forbidden Gundam's backpack, but it has an energy cannon in the middle) A Striker Pack designed for absolute defense, it has manipulator arms moving the shields that are coated with Mirror Dust, a Absorb system inside the shield, and it has a modified Gravity Dust generator that can stop projectiles and throw them back at the enemies. On the middle of the backpack is a Hyper Dust Beam Cannon that is used when target is wide open for an attack.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling, but the Dust supply in the generator is limited, operational time is about 45 minutes.**

 **-Trans Phase Shift Armor: A shield system that acts like a Hunter's Aura that most non-aura pilots use to defend themselves. It acts a double-layered armor system, the suit generates an energy field that protects the inner layer and will only activate when the outer layer is breached. There is no downside to this armor as it saves power usage for the suit, but there is a weakness to this system, a pilot can breach the shield system if they are using a high piercing weapon at point blank range.**

 **-Combat HUD: A upgrade to the Black Ops and "Phantom" Daggers, it usually helps marks enemies and allies while the pilot is fighting and it can help check the suits condition.**

 **-Radar Unit: Mounted on the right shoulder and back right shoulder for the Black Ops Daggers, they help scan for enemies from long distances.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type "Concealer": Mounted on the feet for the Black Ops Dagger, they generate a field around the feet that can dampen the footsteps the MS makes, which allows silent movement, but enemies with good ears or sound sensors can still hear the footsteps.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type "Rebound": Mounted on the left palm for the "Phantom" Dagger, this generator generates a field that can stop incoming projectiles and fire them back at targets twice the speed, but they cannot stop energy type weapons.**

 **-Treadmills: Mounted on the bottom of the foot for the "Phantom" Daggers, they are used to move at high speeds on the ground and can easily crush small targets.**

 **-Automatons: Located on the side containers for the Black Ops and "Phantom" Daggers, they are autonomous drones that can serve different purposes, ranging from military to civilian duties. The Black Ops automatons are equipped with suppressed twin SMGs, a hacking tool, and a system that allows a person to control it by remote. The "Phantom" Daggers has theirs equipped similar to the "Purifier" Division of the SDC. It is also noted that the armor of these drones are very thick, making small arms fire useless. Color is gray for Black Ops and it is dark red for "Phantom" forces.**

 **-Core Splendor: (Design is the same as the Core Splendor used in Gundam SEED Destiny) The cockpit and main module for the entire suit, this was Atlas's solution for a quick eject. The fighter uses 2 nose-mounted 20mm machine guns and 2 wing-mounted 6-tube anti-air missile launchers that are loaded with several guided missiles. While the armaments are light, they can damage mobile suits.**

 **-Modular System: Atlas's way of quick deployment, they divide the suit into 3 parts that include the torso, the legs, and the Core Splendor, this allowed for quick deployment on the field, but there are chances that a module may get shot down by anti-air fire if the pilot is too slow to combine.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Atlas Military**

 **-Atlas Military (Black Ops Core)**

 **-81** **st** **Independent Mobile Battalion**

 **Operators**

 **-Atlas Academy Students and Teachers**

 **-Atlas Military (Mechanized Corps)**

 **-Atlas Military (Black Ops Core)**

 **-81** **st** **Independent Mobile Battalion**

 **History**

 **Developed by Atlas after relooking into their Strike Daggers and reconfiguring the faults of the original suit, the Dagger L was created, which was based on their commander units, the Dagger or "105 Dagger". This unit can mount Striker Packs for various situations and they utilize this with their sheer numbers. The Black Ops Core of the Atlas Military has theirs modified for infiltration againist enemy fortifications and most missions are kept in secret by the Military and is never revealed to the public. The 81** **st** **Independent Mobile Battalion use modified Daggers that annihilates White Fang cells with no mercy and leaves no survivors and they disappear like phantoms, hence the nickname. It should be noted that the Dagger L is Atlas's current mainstream MS.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Vale's 2** **nd** **Generation Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

 **Next Volume 1 MSV Unit: Atlas's Experimental Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

 **Next AU Unit: Unknown**

 **The 81** **st** **Independent Mobile Battalion is an actual group in the Gundam SEED Verse, but we know their nickname.**

 **Notes:**

 **-81** **st** **Independent Mobile Battalion (RWBY Verse): A battalion in the Atlas military, they have the special rights to operate independently from other military branches. The group consists of the best handpicked personal and equipment and when the group requests these items, the military is expected to comply without delay. The group is shrouded in mystery as many Atlas military leaders don't even know about, but they seem to take orders from another group.**

 **If you want to request a character in a suit, PM me or leave it in the reviews, but remember, be specific on the suit and what is going to change in the actual RWBY storyline. (EX. Ruby skipping ahead to Beacon, so she would get a Custom CQC CGUE) (Volume 1 for now)**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Don't forget to cast your vote on which era should the next RTF MS dossier by going to my profile and find the voting option. (Seriously though, go to my profile to vote.)**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	23. ZGMF-600 GuAIZ Reclaimer

**I will announce the winner of the RTF MS Dossier AU poll at the end of this chapter.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **ZGMF-600 GuAIZ "Reclaimer"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the GuAIZ, the head fin was replaced a set of small radar arrays on the sides of the head. The chest mounts a Dust beam cannon on the lower torso while the upper torso uses reactive armor. The right shoulder uses a railgun mounted on the side while the left shoulder uses a twin-linked Sturm Faust mounted on the side. The right arm uses a nail gun strapped on the side while the left arm uses a composite shield. The side waists retain the extensional arrestors, but the back waist mounts a folded long rifle. The legs mount "Griffon" Dust beam blades on the front and 3-tube missile pods on the sides. The backpack was remodified so that the boosters on the wings were replaced with holsters for tri-Dust beam blades, a pair of 40mm cannons on near the shoulder backs, and flare pods under the backpack. Color is dark green with white outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-MA-M21G Dust Beam Rifle: Replaces the Type 0 Dust beam pistol, the rifle offers longer firing range and increased firepower. However, it lacks the clip feeding system ad it relies on a self-recharging Dust crystal, which it can take a long time for recharge. The weapon itself is capable of destroy warships in a few shots and most conventional armor. The underbarrel also sports a bayonet which is powered by the Dust crystal inside the gun.**

 **-76mm Rifle: Replaces the 76mm machine gun, it fires solid rounds at far ranges and can be loaded with different types of rounds that can include Dust. Another common favorite among the non-aura pilots due to easy handling and feelings.**

 **-76mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the unit's head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Dust Beam Cannon: Mounted on the lower torso, they can annihilate a whole area in mere seconds, but energy cost is very high and could make the suit shut down if not supplied with the proper energy tanks.**

 **-Railgun: Mounted on the side of the right shoulder, it fires solid rounds at a fast pace using a special mixture of Electric Dust and can deal crippling blows to targets; there are also some cases that the target will be electrified due to some specks of Electric Dust being added onto the solid round.**

 **-Twin-Linked Sturm Faust: Mounted of the side of the left shoulder, it fires two hand-held rocket propelled grenades that can destroy warships. Later on, the weapons were repurposed for Anti-MS Combat, but the problem was that the weapon was unguided, so high speed targets to dodge the shot.**

 **-Nail Gun: Mounted on the side of the right arm, it fires reinforced spikes that can put dents in MS armor, but the gun is mostly used for taking out large Grimm.**

 **-MA-MV03 Composite Shield: Mounted on the left arm, the shield has 2 Dust beam claw emitters mounted at the tip, granting the shield close combat capabilities.**

 **-EEQ7R Extensional Arrestor: Mounted on the side waists, they are rocket anchors equipped with a Dust beam gun, but the range is very short, making them spikes. Due to the complexity of this weapon, they are unpopular among regular pilots and they can be used effectively by ace pilots.**

 **-180mm Long Rifle: Imported from Mistral, it is a high powered solid weapon, this rifle can pierce the armor of a Death Stalker in one shot, but the recoil is so powerful, the unit will fall back if not crouching, laying down, or is stable by using the Gravity Dust generator.**

 **-MR-Q15A "Griffon" Dust Beam Blades: Mounted on the front of the legs, they generate Dust beam blades that can deflect incoming attacks or be used as a spare melee weapon. Pilot can also launch Dust beam boomerangs by using the energy from the blade to throw it. The blades are Dust powered, but they have an almost infinite generating power as Dust crystals are swapped out before they burn out.**

 **-3-Tube Missile Pods: 2 are mounted on each side of the leg, the 1** **st** **set of missiles are loaded with electric smoke, allowing the pilot to escape and not have anyone following them while the 2** **nd** **set uses a proximity mine system, the missile would burrow itself into the ground and detonate when a unknown signal is right above it.**

 **-Tri-Dust Beam Blades: Located inside the wings, there are 2 modes to this weapon, the first one being a focus mode, which combines all 3 blades into one powerful blade, the blade is powerful enough to cut right through some of the toughest armor, while the second mode is a claw, mode in which the hand holds all three blades and forms a claw and this claw can cleave through some of the lightest armored MS.**

 **-40mm Cannons: Mounted near the shoulder backs, the cannons are loaded with "scatter" shells, which split off mid-flight to deal AOE damage. The cannons have no recoil due to a different and sturdier barrel being used to fire the shells.**

 **-Flare Pods: Mounted under the backpack, while they don't sound effective againist Grimm, the flares are mixed with a special mixture of Gravity Dust that can attract projectiles while still retaining the ability to attract heat seeking targets.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-"Aura" Phase Shift Armor: A special energy field that connects to the pilots Aura if they had unlocked, it works the same a regular hunter's Aura, it allows the MS to shrug off a few fatal hits, but Aura depletion is doubled since the Aura has to generate a bigger field.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type Vale: Located in the backpack, this allows the suit to "float" or stay in the sky for a certain amount of time, this allows the suit to fight in the sky without the fear of falling. Vale's Gravity Dust generator is much more refined and can hold more dust; the operational time for their generators is about up to 3 hours.**

 **-Trans Phase Shift Armor: A shield system that acts like a Hunter's Aura that most non-aura pilots use to defend themselves. It acts a double-layered armor system, the suit generates an energy field that protects the inner layer and will only activate when the outer layer is breached. There is no downside to this armor as it saves power usage for the suit, but there is a weakness to this system, a pilot can breach the shield system if they are using a high piercing weapon at point blank range.**

 **-Reactive Armor: Mounted on the upper torso, it acts as armor piece to protect the generator and cockpit from fatal attacks. The armor itself can withstand powerful AP rounds, but when the armor suffers a fatal blow, the armor will automatically purge and allow better mobility for the pilot.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Vale Military**

 **Operators**

 **-Beacon Academy Students and Teachers**

 **-Vale Military (Air Force)**

 **Information**

 **The unit was created with a different purpose other than the GINN. This unit's purpose was to reclaim lost settlements from the Grimm after the Great War and was properly equipped with weapons to clear out the Grimm infestation. While the equipment sounds like to was made to only fight Grimm, the unit is capable of going toe to toe with other MS. The Vale military began their operation to reclaim lost settlements from the Grimm and in a few weeks, many settlements were recaptured and more defenses were added on to protect the settlements. Vale was planning to retake Mountain Glenn, but that was cut short when Vale was breached by the Grimm by the White Fang by destroying the sealed underground tunnel with a train. The White Fang didn't finish their, they managed to steal a few Atlas warships and deploy their own Mobile Suit forces along with their secret weapon. The GuAIZ proved to be effective againist the White Fang MS, but their secret weapon tore most of the GuAIZs apart, that is until Atlas arrived with their fleet and managed to push the Grimm and White Fang out. Plans of creating an efficient mobile suit that focuses on defense and offense are on the way.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Mistral's 2** **nd** **Generation Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

 **The winner for next RTF MS Dossier era is the Post Disaster timeline, which is Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans, expect the story to be up when this chapter is posted.**

 **I will be taking a break from this dossier to work on the Post Disaster suits along with working on some of my secret projects and maybe add a few new suits to my DXD Task Force Dossiers.**

 **If you want to request a character in a suit, PM me or leave it in the reviews, but remember, be specific on the suit and what is going to change in the actual RWBY storyline. (EX. Ruby skipping ahead to Beacon, so she would get a Custom CQC CGUE) (Volume 1 for now.)**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


End file.
